Star Wars: Dark Forces2: Rise of the Dark Jedi
by Ronald Delval
Summary: Led by the Dark Jedi Master Jerec the Empire sets out to regain it's former power. The Dark Jedi serving Jerec face their own challenges as the secret of the Valley of the Jedi peeks Jerecs interest. Will the Darkside and the sith rule a new galactic Empi


By: Ronald Delval  
  
Darthvegeta@yahoo.com  
  
|© LucasArts Entertainment Company LLC. © Lucasfilm Ltd. & TM | |or ® as indicated. All rights reserved. | |Story property of Ronald Delval. |  
  
   
  
[pic]Main Characters:  
  
The Dark Jedi:  
  
"Fear is the path to the darkside, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate… leads to suffering" – Yoda, Jedi Master  
  
"Twisted and Evil. . ." -Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight.  
  
"Do not underestimate the power of the Darkside" – Lord Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith  
  
Using the DARKSIDE of the FORCE the Dark Jedi are ruthless warriors. They are corrupted Jedi who draw their powers from the force by using emotions like hate, anger and fear.  
  
This makes them the natural antagonists of the pure and just Jedi Knights.  
  
The Darkside focuses on the art of combat and gives massive destructive powers to it's users. But it comes with a price. Turning away from the darkness it brings is hard… almost impossible…  
  
  
  
Jerec:   
  
Pure evil. He is almost as powerful as Darth Vader, the infamous Dark Lord of the Sith. Wielding a lightsaber with a red blade and having mastered the Darkside he is the strongest living Dark Jedi. His heavy brow overshadows the empty sockets where his eyes should be.  
  
Tattoos spring from his mouth. The empty sockets where his eyes should be are hidden by a thin, black blindfold. After failing to control a creature called spore, with the ability to control the minds of humanoids, he sets out to find a new power. He is determined to surpass Lord Vader and establishing himself as ruler of the universe. He can fire balls of destructive force and fire force thunder at his enemy together with basic Dark Jedi abilities like the grip.  
  
Sariss:   
  
Sariss is probably the most powerful of Jerec's Dark Jedi. She is the greatest swordfighter.  
  
She mostly relies on her duelling skills and uses little of her powers in combat focussing on letting the force lead her movements. She's a perfectionist and prefers to observe before going over to action. Lieutenant of Jerec she leads his Dark Jedi into battle.  
  
Sariss lightsaber has a blue blade and it has little ornaments. It is seen as a mere tool unlike other Jedi and Dark Jedi who see it as a symbol of their title and skill.  
  
Yun:   
  
In his early twenties, Yun is the Dark Jedi who has the least developed skills. But he has great potential and it is remarkable that a young man could have become so powerful in the ways of the force, so quickly. His skills are focussed on swordfighting and using the force to achieve great physical movement. Although tending more and more to the Darkside he sometimes uses skills that belong the the Lightside of the force. Arrogant and overconfident like all young men, he'll do anything to prove himself to his master. Although a Dark Jedi, there is still good in him. He wields a yellowbladed lightsaber. He likes high jumps, the grip and the manipulation of minds using the force.  
  
Gorc/Pic:   
  
Pic and Gorc are twins. Although there appearance is completely different. Referred to as the Brothers of the Sith, they are a great team. Gorc is a large creature with a massive body, eight foot tall. He uses brute strength and his endurance to overcome his adversaries. He wields a lightsaber with an orange blade, it's grip almost looks like a staff.  
  
Pic is only four foot tall and physically not very strong. But he's intelligent and the voice of the two brothers. He hangs on his counterpart's shoulders. He is quick and wields a tiny orange bladed lightsaber. Both prefere the grip to paralyse enemies.  
  
Maw:   
  
Maw wields a bulky sword with an orange blade. He fights especially offensive, using his strength to overwhelm his opponent. His defences are however slim and he rarely counters an attack. At a certain moment he looses his legs in battle. He survives and is placed on a disk that enables him to fly. His rage and hatred have taken titanic proportions enabling him to focus the force quickly and easily. He has a wide arrange of force manipulations at his disposition.  
  
Boc:   
  
Boc is a misshapen Twi'lek specialised in the art of fighting with two lightsabers.  
  
When not using his 2 lightsabers, they are merged as one bulky lightsaber that can be pulled apart into two when need be. His weapons have a purple blade. He is a formidable fighter although strange and always a bundle of laughs. Probably insane, he is still respected by his fellow Dark Jedi. Not quite as deadly as Sariss he does have the same force powers as Jerec.  
  
1 Book 1: Rise to power  
  
[pic]Prologue: assembling the Dark Jedi   
  
Not long after John Whitmans' short Star Wars novel 'Spore'…  
  
Failure? Defeat? Failure, yes but not defeated. Not defeated that was for sure.  
  
Jerec stood on the bridge of the Victory class Star Destroyer 'Enforcer' .  
  
The being called Spore was gone together with his old flagship 'Vengeance' .  
  
The creature he had found could not have survived and had died. It would've been the key to controlling the minds of the Imperial armies, but now that the 'thing' was gone… his plans of revolting against Emperor Palpatine could not be executed. So he'd just act like not had happened. He decided to bite his time, some day he'd rule the Empire… some day.  
  
Jerec rubbed his bald head. He only had little hair left. His eyes were gone, the empty sockets were covered by a black blindfold. He smiled, the tattoos that sprang from his mouth moved as he smiled. He turned around and looked at the captain of the Stardestroyer.  
  
"Open a communications up-link with Lord Vader" he ordered.  
  
The captain saluted "Yes milord". Jerec walked away, slowly he strided forth over the walking bridge, separating the two command sections of the Stardestroyers' bridge.  
  
His black cloak dragged over the floor as he disappeared out of the captains view.  
  
Relieved that the Dark Jedi had left he rubbed away the sweat on his front.  
  
"I hate those Dark Jedi… just because they can kill with a thought, they believe they are in command of everyone" he sighted and turned to a subordinate "Well you heard Lord Jerec! Open communications with Lord Vader".  
  
Jerec opened his cloak and bowed before the hologram of Darth Vader. His black bodyarmor sat uncomfortable. "So Jerec, what have you to report?" Darth Vader asked with his heavy voice. Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and right hand of the Emperor was even more powerful and more impressive to behold than Jerec.  
  
Cloaked and his face hidden behind a helmet, the Dark Lord inspired fear. The two Dark Jedi Masters wielded a lightsaber with red blade and had dedicated their lifes to the evil of the Darkside but on the end it was skill that was most important.  
  
And I don't have the skill Lord Vader possesses. So for now I will obey him.  
  
Jerec lied about the true reason he lost his Stardestroyer and although it was clear Vader did not believe him, Jerec was too valuable to loose.  
  
Few people trained in the use of the Force remained. The force, an energy binding all living things. From which the now practically disappeared Jedi drew their great and just powers.  
  
Or in the case of him, Vader and the Emperor, their DESTRUCTIVE and truly mighty powers.  
  
For they drew their powers from the DARKSIDE. Violence, hatred, anger and fear were the emotions the used to manipulate the force and so they became the most powerful warriors in existence.  
  
Lord Vader suddenly stopped interrogating Jerec and gave him a new assignment.  
  
Lord Vaders gloved hand became a fist "In case you wish to use the fruits of this assignment for your own petty goals…". Jerec felt a force suffocating him, like an invisible hand that was squeezing his throat. The Darkside. I can't resist. His power is too great.  
  
Jerec moved his hands in vain. Usually he was the one that used the Darkside of the force to crush the necks of HIS underlings, this time he suffered the same treatment he had given to so many others. But right at the moment when it seemed his neck would give in to the pressure with deadly consequences, the force that held him in it's deadly grasp disappeared.  
  
"… you will die at my hands. Remember it! Now get out of my eyes and begin with the execution of my 'assignment'" Vader said as Jerec collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Yes, Lord Vader. For the Emperor!" Jerec shouted as soon as he had regained his witts.  
  
"For the Emperor… indeed" Vader said on a weird tone, the hologram disappeared.  
  
Jerec rose to his feet. Hate surged through him. Such a wonderful emotion hate.  
  
He gathered the feeling and focussed it, he linked to the force and he calmed down.  
  
His hand rubbed a metallic cylinder attached to his belt. "My precious lightsaber".  
  
It was the weapon the jedi used, a great offensive and defensive weapon.  
  
He took it into his gloved hand, activating it with the push of a button.  
  
A small sound marked the activation of the weapon.  
  
As always he was delighted by the beauty and dread the weapon seemed to emanate. A long bloodred blade of pure energy had sprung from the lightsabers' grip, lighting Jerec's dark room. With a sound ressembling the previous one, the blade seemed to dissapear into the grip as Jerec deactivated his lightsaber.  
  
He had his orders, so he'd execute them. And it was an interesting assignment, yes indeed.  
  
Jerec sat in his palace. A fortress on an unimportant planet where the populace where easily controlled by force and terror. Although eyeless, he could still see as clearly as any other human. For he used the force to see his surroundings. In front of him stood his two first students. He had been ordered to start training an order of Dark Jedi who'd serve the Empire, so that was what he'd do. The first and most powerful of the two was a woman named Sariss.  
  
She was probably seen as attractive by many men although she cared little for such emotional troubles. She was cold, logical and extremely talented. He could feel the force surround her.  
  
Her potential was great, not as great as his, but nonetheless great.  
  
She had blond hair and her eyes seemed to pierce through your very being.  
  
The other student was a misshapen Twi'lek. An alien who had the typical white Twi'lek skin, pointy teeth and a tentacle that sprang from his skull. He giggled and laughed incessantly.  
  
He was mean, psychotic and appalling to look at. But his potential was almost as great as that of Sariss. Boc was his name.  
  
Jerec sniffed as he used the force to read their minds. He smiled. They both had much evil in them, they would easily use the Darkside of the force.  
  
"Master?" it was Sariss who spoke. Next to her Boc giggled insanely. "When does the training start?" Sariss asked.  
  
"Now. And when your training is over…" Jerec stretched his hand towards a cup of wine that stood on a table behind Sariss. The cup flew into his hand. He sipped from the cup and continued "You'll be able to do this and even more".  
  
Months passed as Jerec passed much time with his two students. Meditating Sariss and Boc hovered in the air. Jerec watched them as they remained suspended in the air, motionless.  
  
The Galactic Empire had already put them to the test. They had been instructed to wipe out a rebelling village in some barely known planet. Jerec and his students still looked back with pleasure at the screams of pain and agony emanating from the innocent villagers.  
  
"Enough descend and listen to me!" Jerec yelled.  
  
Sariss landed on her feet in front of Jerec. Boc followed soon after. He jumped up and down like a madman.  
  
"Enough! Calm down Boc!" Jerec snapped. "Yes master" Boc answered stepping back a little.  
  
"It is time you began to construct your lightsaber!" Jerec declared.  
  
Sariss smile pleased. Boc merely scratched his belly.  
  
The typical Jedi lightsaber was created by focussing the energy from a powersource through  
  
One or more jewels. The circuitry, powersource and jewel were enclosed in a cylinder almost always metallic. The colour of the lightsaber's blade depended upon the kind of jewel or jewels used to focus the powersource.  
  
It was dangerous to create a lightsaber when not skilled in the making of these weapons, because one mistake and the lightsaber could blow up mutilating or killing it's creator.  
  
Jerec showed them carefully how it had to be done. Sariss watched fascinated and even Boc stopped his frantic movements.  
  
When his two students had left, an Imperial Stormtrooper brought him news. The Emperor and Darth Vader had died. Attending the construction of a huge battlestation 'Death Star', they had been killed at the battle of Yavin by the Rebel Alliance. The Empire was in dissaray!  
  
With The Emperor and Darth Vader gone, he was now the most powerful man in the galaxy!  
  
Jerec was pleased, very pleased indeed. This changed much. He had several Imperial Legions under his command, he'd create his own Empire.  
  
"Yes… that's what I will do" he murmured as he sat down pondering over the future.  
  
The Stormtrooper who had brought him the news still stood there. His face hidden behind a white helmet and his body protected by white plastoid armor.  
  
"Milord?" the Imperial soldier asked. "You are dismissed". The Stormtrooper saluted and left the dark throne room.  
  
"If I play this smart. The Universe may soon be my plaything" Jerec said.  
  
And so the Dark one sat on his throne alone with his thoughts and the darkness of his soul.  
  
[pic] [pic]  
  
Sariss closed the cylinder. It was a sleek shiny object, undecorated and solid. She took the grip in her left hand. It felt good, very good. She deactivated it and a beautiful blade of pure energy appeared out of the lightsabers' grip. It had a blue colour, just as she had hoped.  
  
The lightsaber gave her a feeling of power, she smiled with her thick red lips.  
  
She deactivated the weapon and the blade disappeared.  
  
She put on her gloves, who left her fingers bare. After that she put her cloak on, in combination with her black outfit it made her impressive to behold. She looked forward to her training, Jerec had told her that her elegance and athletic constitution would give her a key advantage when duelling. He had found her when she was almost nothing and now she had become a Dark Jedi, one of the greatest warriors in the galaxy. She'd serve the master loyally because he'd lead her to glory!  
  
The door opened and Sariss stepped outside, the door immediately closed behind her.  
  
A patrol of four Stormtroopers passed. Wearing their white armor and armed with a blaster rifle and marching in disciplined order, even Sariss was impressed.  
  
She heared a familiar laugh nearing. "Boc…" she murmured. Indeed the ugly creature came running towards her. "Sariss? Master says new student join us soon."  
  
He stood there looking down and making twitching movements with his left arm.  
  
"A new student. Ah yes, Maw…" Sariss said. Suddenly she noticed Boc had TWO lightsabers attached to his scruffy looking belt.  
  
Boc saw her look and grinned "Yes two lightsabers. Jerec says I can learn to fight with two. He says I'm perfect for it".  
  
"Is that so? Well, well, well… In each case let's go see the master. It is time for our training" Sariss said as she turned away and headed for the throneroom.  
  
Two years had passed and Jerec had trained his Dark Jedi well. His fleet had control of a vaste area of the galaxy. It was clear that he and his private Imperial army might be able to ressurect the Galactic Empire. Sariss had become the expert duellist. As his lieutenant she became the leader of his Dark Jedi. Boc had gained great skills too, being able to fight with two lightsabers gave him a huge advantage in battle, in combination with the destructive force attacks he could unleash upon his enemies, he could stand his ground against many opponents.  
  
Maw, the alien with the orange skin and the bestial face was a warrior fighting with unseen rage and hatred. He wielded a lightsaber with a broad orange blade. He stroke fear and terror in all his opponents. But at times the Darkside seemed to consume him, making him loose al caution.  
  
And then there were the latest additions to his followers Gorc and Pic. These twins both had great skill. Pic, the smaller brother looked like a goblin and was the voice and mind of the two.  
  
Gorc was huge and massive, the strength and endurance. Together they seemed unbeatable, they were the brothers of the Sith.  
  
[pic][pic]  
  
Jerec smiled, pleased with what he had accomplished. Seated upon his throne he watched as Gorc and Pic came closer. Pic hang on his huge brothers shoulder. The little alien talked with his sneaky voice "We brought you good news master. The Rebel uprising on Defna has been… terminated. We took care of it… personally".  
  
Gorc roared. He did not speak, he never spoke. The metallic helmet he wore revealed only a small part of his face. A brown leather armour protected his huge body.  
  
Suddenly Boc and Maw stepped forward "And we Master… together with only one battalion of your men we defeated the entire army on Hangr. Their leaders suffered greatly before we finished them of" Maw said. Boc only laughed.  
  
Maw grinned ferociously as he remembered the pain he had brought upon the Rebels.  
  
"Excellent, my Dark Jedi. But I have another for you" Jerec stood up and opened his cape.  
  
He made a waving movement with his right hand and out of the shadows behind his throne stepped a young man. He had black hair, strong features and an intelligent gaze.  
  
The young man let his hands go through his hair as he looked into the eyes of the Dark Jedi.  
  
Sariss was amazed about the confidence the young man had.  
  
Wearing black boots, a black tunic with a light blue vest with hood he truly seemed a warrior.  
  
He had a broad belt on which was attached a long cylindrical object. "A lightsaber?" she said softly. Pic who hung on his brothers shoulder looked at her with a questioning look. She answered it by raising an eyebrow. They had thought to have been complete, now a new player had entered the game.  
  
"This is Yun. I've been training him the past two months extremely intensive. He has progressed greatly. Although at the moment weaker than you, he has shown the potential to excel you all. He is now one of you and I expect him to be treated accordingly" Jerec said.  
  
Yun crossed his arms behind his back   
  
"Now to return to the more important matters. I have a mission for each of you. Some of you will work in teams others alone. But your missions are all as important for my cause" Jerec said.  
  
The Dark Jedi remained silent, anxiously awaiting this new opportunity to test their control of the Darkside and the chance to serve their master.  
  
"Gorc and Pic?" Jerec said. Gorc stepped forward, still sitting on his dumb brothers' shoulder, Pic spoke "How can we serve you master?" he asked.  
  
"I have heard rumours of an archaeological expedition which has dug up ancient Jedi artefacts. I want more information about the subject and off course you must retrieve any Jedi object that that could aid me in my quest for supreme domination" Jerec said.  
  
"It will be done my master. My brother and I will retrieve the artefacts that are of use" Pic said.  
  
"Boc?" Jerec said as he looked down from his throne onto the ugly Twi'lek.  
  
The Twi'lek jumped up and came closer to his master.  
  
"You will go to Zansdiban with me. We are going to… search for a lost friend of mine. A Jedi Master named Rahn… and his academy" Jerec grinned. Boc quickly joined in with his horrible laugh.  
  
"Maw, you will go and hunt down a man who has wronged me greatly. I will give you more details later." Maw bowed trying to hide the anger and rage that constantly raged within him.  
  
"As for my tow human students…" Jerec smiled pervert. He rubbed his chin as he turned towards the Sariss and Yun.  
  
"Yun from now you work with Sariss. Together you'll go hunt down another threat. It seems that there are many Jedi next to Luke Skywalker and Rahn. Unlike Luke Skywalker, the hero of the New Republic, Rahn has already quite a few force using followers. Many of them have shown, particular interest in the Heli system. Find out why and eliminate all Jedi you encounter".  
  
"I must go with her milord? But I'm quite capable of…" Yun shut his mouth because his dark master made a fist "Are you questioning my orders?". He shot blue thunderbolts of pure force-energy at Yun. The young man screamed out in pain. But he refused to bend through his legs. Suddenly Jerec stopped "Never question me. You are inexperienced and your powers are not as much developed as Sariss' powers, far from. You will obey her. In every way, understood?".  
  
Yun bowed "Off course milord. I meant no disrespect".  
  
"I know my student. Now go and prove yourself in the eyes of your master. Go all of you! You will receive all the information you need later".  
  
They all bowed and turned. Gorc and Pic left first.  
  
Boc followed, giggling and joking around. Maw followed, as menacing as ever.  
  
Yun stood up and put on the small hood attached to his vest. He turned and headed for the door. Sariss quickly moved towards him and flanked by her, he left the throneroom.  
  
Jerec looked at his booted feet. Although eyeless he could see, sense using the force.  
  
He concentrated, the addictive power of the darkside filled him as he focussed on his negative emotions. He smiled.  
  
[pic]Part 1: The Dark quests  
  
In the hangar bay of the Palace several Imperial spacecrafts were ready for departure, each would head for another destination. Imperial Stormtroopers and their commanding officers in grey and brown uniforms stood orderly in long rows. The Dark Jedi passed them, followed by their own escort. They had received each a datapad with their instructions. They would not fail, the could not fail.  
  
Jerec, followed by Boc and an escort headed for the shuttle in the middle of the hangar bay.  
  
The ship quickly lifted of, heading for the main battle fleet and 'Vengeance', Jerecs flagship.  
  
Three H-shaped fighters, Tie Fighters lifted of to escort the Lord of the Dark Jedian Empire.  
  
Maw, followed by six stormtroopers left for the vessel on the left. It was a heavy armed ship, his ship. It was called 'The Rage' and it did not only fit the owners personality but also it's armaments, which were quite extensive. 'The Rage' lifted of and left the hangar bay.  
  
At the same time Gorc, Pic had entered their shuttle, it would head for an Imperial class Stardestroyer somewhere in a neighbouring star system. Together with the Imperial shuttle, Yun and Sariss left too. Their vessel was that of Sariss, 'Swordwielder'. A fast ship with both great offensive as defensive capabilities. They'd head for The fifth battlegroup. Three Imperial class Stardestroyers and a Victory class stardestroyer.  
  
The hangar bay was all but empty now… .  
  
Sariss activated the Hyperdrive of her ship and the stars surrounding the ship seemed to become lines as 'Swordwielder' entered hyperspeed. Moving with great speed, the stars rushed past the vessel, only the onboard computers navigational course saved them from collision. A few hours later 'Swordwielder' left hyperspace again, slowing down and entering normal speed. At lower speed the spaceship neared the fifth battlegroup. The four triangle shaped capital starcruisers were impressive to behold. Carrying starfighters, shuttles and many troops and equipment, the Stardestroyers were each small fortresses, armed with powerful armour, shielding and turbolasers. Especially the biggest one, a Victory-Class Stardestroyer who dominated the three other destroyers.  
  
Yun sat in his room, meditating. Sariss had taken control of the ship together with a veteran Tie-pilot. The three Stormtroopers that were aboard sat silently in the mid-section of the vessel. He could feel their thoughts, read them, change them if he wanted. Like most lifeforms they were easily manipulated through use of the force. He could make them believe anything, alter what the sensed, saw, smelled or hear. If he tried hard enough he might even control their actions. Yun smiled as he sensed the old Tie-pilots mind. A strong mind he had, trained and experienced through many battles. Once a Stormtrooper, he now served in the Imperial Navy. Well, Jerecs Imperial Navy, that is. Because many Imperial governors, Moffs, generals and admirals had taken control of what was left of the now fallen Empire. They now all tried to form their own petty little Empires. But none was as strong as that of Jerec. None… .  
  
And then he came to Sariss… .  
  
Sariss sat next to Herlo'ias. The veteran Tie-Pilot was a good navigator. Behind her she heard the Stormtroopers talking. She chilled when she felt a disturbance in the force. Someone was looking in her mind. She new who it was. "So you want to train your skills young one?" Sariss said. "?" Herlo'ias turned to Sariss. Sariss was sure that behind his black pilot helmet, he would look surprised.  
  
Sariss closed her eyes.  
  
Yun looked in her mind, she was strong. Suddenly he heard a voice "So you want to train your skills?". Something pushed him out of Sariss'mind. Yun realised it was Sariss that had spotted him. "Don't you know that it's not nice to mess around in the mind of your mistress?" Sariss said.  
  
"I always want to know what I'm dealing with milady?" he said and he concentrated even more. His body levitate half a foot above the ground. But Sariss resisted, she was much strong than he was. "You are good Yun. But a student must know his place".  
  
"I know my place, Jerec is my master not you" Yun.  
  
Sariss laughed amused. The laugh echoed through his mind. "True but I'm his right hand and you owe me your loyalty too".  
  
"Is that so?" Yun said. He pushed and it seemed he could read her mind.  
  
"You dissapoint me. I thought you were stronger and I only serve those that earn my respect. If I can…" suddenly Yun felt something push him. He lost his concentration. Sariss broke through the defenses in his mind and pain surged through his body. He fell down.  
  
"You said, young one?" Sariss said.  
  
Yun moaned as he answered "Allright… mistress".  
  
"Much better young one. Now join me, we're about to board the flagship of the fifth battlegroup. The Victory class Stardestroyer 'Endurance'.  
  
Yun got up, he breathed heavily. The lightsaber that hung at his belt rubbed his leg as he leaned against the wall. "Man, that is one fascinating female… ung" he moaned.  
  
"I know that I'm fascinating now get over here!" Sariss voice said in his mind.  
  
The door slid open and Yun left for the bridge of the 'Swordwielder'.  
  
As he passed the three Stormtroopers, they saluted him. "Milord" "Milord" "Lord Yun" they said.  
  
He liked it, the power and might the Darkside had brought him.  
  
He had become a great warrior and if he serve Jerec well, he was sure that he would be rewarded greatly.  
  
The ship had entered the docking bay of the 'Endurance'. The ship landed with a small shock.  
  
Sariss stood up. "Is my fighter brought aboard?" Yun asked. Sariss smiled "Your fighter? You are a fighter pilot".  
  
Yun nodded. "Come we will meet with the destroyers commander before I will give the details of our mission" Sariss said "And as for your fighter… I personally made sure it was brought aboard our Stardestroyer".  
  
Yun raised an eyebrow "Our?".  
  
"Yes, our Stardestroyer. You and me are now the official leaders of the fifth battlegroup. Indefinitely. I asked it of Jerec before we left" Sariss said.  
  
"He just gave you control of his second most powerful battlegroup?" Yun asked surprised.  
  
"Off course, I'm his best student. And I arranged something else too" she said.  
  
"…" Yun remained silent. "From now on I will be your teacher. He no longer has the time to complete your training or train anyone for that matter. So now you serve ME!" she grinned.  
  
Yun looked at her with suspicion. "It is true…" Sariss said.  
  
"Why?" Yun asked. "Because you have potential. And the other Dark Jedi are too treacherous, unreliable. You, you are still pure, honourable. On the end you are the most loyal of Jerec's followers." Sariss said.  
  
"Pure? I've killed many people and I use the Darkside" Yun said as if he had just been insulted.  
  
" You still use both the Lightside AND the Darkside of the force. And your reputation has proceeded you. You have frequently had arguments with our master about… the morality. Besides…" Sariss smiled, a taunting malice could be seen in her eyes "…you are at least human. Now can I trust you?".  
  
"Yes…" he made a slow bow "… mistress".  
  
"Good then that's settled. Now let's leave the ship. I believe the commander of the Destroyer is getting impatient" Sariss said.  
  
The three Stormtroopers followed the Dark Jedi as they left the vessel.  
  
Herlo'ias followed them, closing the line.  
  
Sariss left the ship. Captain Jasq made a small bow to Sariss and than to Yun who stood at her right. He put on his hood. Sariss asked a status report from the commander while they headed for the bridge. They passed a small regiment of Stormtroopers that had taken place upon their arrival as an honorary guard.  
  
Two Navy Troopers wearing a black outfit served as bodyguards of the Captain and his lieutenant Yvane. The two Dark Jedi entered the turbo lift. The two officers took the other one.  
  
Yun stood motionless, his hands behind his back, the way he usually stood.  
  
He looked into Sariss' eyes. He barely blinked. He didn't say a word.  
  
Sariss removed her cape. It was one with a hood. She gave it to Yun. He took it without taking his eyes of Sariss. With her cape and hood gone Yun could study her traits more better.  
  
She had blonde hair, thick lips and thin eyebrows. Her arms were bare. She wore a blue and black outfit that sat tight around her body. The same as she always wore. A red mark was the most important decoration of her outfit. Her lightsaber hung at her side, ready for use.  
  
"As soon as I've made clear that I've taken control of the fleet and given my orders, I'll continue your training" Sariss said.  
  
The turbolift stopped and the doors slid open. Sariss stepped out, followed by her newly 'aquired' student.  
  
The walked to the viewscreen of the bridge. The stars were numerous… .  
  
The officers and crew of the flagship looked at them without surprise. The captain and the lieutenant stood behind Sariss as she spoke "I'm Lady Sariss, servant of Master Jerc. And this is my apprentice, Lord Yun. You will obey us as if we were Jerec himself or…" Sariss smiled.  
  
The fear on the faces of the crew made clear that she had made her point.  
  
"But…" one of the navigators said.  
  
Sariss looked at him. The man suddenly went for his throat. He was slowly suffocating. But he clung on to his life. Sariss was surprised, nobody had ever been able to resist. But the navigator drew a small handgun. He shot. Sariss drew her lightsaber and the blue blade rebounded the blasterbolt. Yun stretched his hand the weapon flew in his hand. He stepped back. As Sariss made him hover nearer. She waved her hand in front of his face "Never interrupt me, never question me and never fire on me… or… DIE!" she made a fist with her hand. All heard the Navigators hand crack. His lifeless body fell on the floor.  
  
"Remove this… thing" Sariss ordered. Captain Jasq nodded and waved to a Navy trooper and a Stormtrooper to drag the dead man away.  
  
"Captain, tell the navigators to head for the Heli system. Master Jerec has a mission for the fifth battlegroup. And more precise for me and Yun" Sariss said.  
  
"The Empire will rise again!" the captain said.  
  
"Indeed it will rise again if you serve Master Jerec loyally. Now I will retire to my quarters" Sarissa said.  
  
"As you wish milady. Lord Yun?" the captain looked at the Dark Jedi.  
  
"Yes I will retire to my quarters also. Unless I have another task you wish me to do?" he looked at Sariss.  
  
"Not at the moment" Sariss said as she took her cloak. She walked away.  
  
Yun followed.  
  
Captain Jasq looked at Lieutenant Yvane and they both sighted. "Sith Lords…".  
  
'The Rage' left hyperspace. The vessel approached a spacestation.  
  
Maw piloted his vessel with great skill. It was next to his lightsaber, his most priced possession. The six Stormtroopers accompanying him sat in the back of the spaceship.  
  
He was to hunt down a deadly opponent. A man that had dared to invoke the anger of Jerec.  
  
He had stolen from his master and now he would pay for it. "At least if I can find the damn fugitive!" angry as usual he smacked his fist against the control panel.  
  
His vessel entered the spacestation. It landed on the landingplatform the controltower had designated.  
  
As his spacecraft touched ground, exhaust fumes left the hydraulics of 'The Rage'.  
  
Not far from him he saw a galaxy-wide feared spaceship. "Slave 1. So My contact is here. Excellent. Excellent." Maw said as he looked at 'Slave 1'.  
  
He headed for the exit, followed by two Stormtroopers. This Spacestation was known as 'Ratnest' both Imperial and Republican law were unknown in this place of crime, shadows, scum and swift death. Maw had attached his lightsaber to his left wrist. He wore long black boots and a black outfit. Snorted "The stink of this place is almost unbearable" he said with his hatefilled voice. The two Stormtroopers behind him looked nervously in all directions, their Blaster rifles in their hands, ready for use.  
  
They passed several drunks, smugglers, bounty hunters, pickpockets, prostitutes, you name it you got it. It seemed as if all the decadent lifeforms of the galaxy were assembled in this one spacestation. It was clear that 'Ratnest' was a well chosen name.  
  
Maw headed for the meeting point when suddenly six heavily armed mercenaries stepped out of a passageway. "Well, well, well… what do we have here? A rich Imperial with his two lapdogs" the leader said. The man wore a customised armor and his face was severly burned. Scars covered his skin and his left eye was gone, instead he wore a prostheses enabling infrared vision. His five friends belonged to races unknown to Maw, but they had the same worn out appearance, experienced mercenaries.  
  
But his Stormtrooper escort was disciplined and well trained, they had immediately raised their weapons at the mercenaries.  
  
"Your money and your equipment… now!" the leader said stretching out his right hand.  
  
Inside Maw felt great anger, they would steal from him! A Dark Jedi, servant of the mighty Jerec! They dare to stand in my way? Rage filled him, the Darkside entered him and massed in great quantities. The ringing became the sound of bells and soon the great power of Evil was with him. "Stand down" he roared at his men. They lowered their weapons.  
  
The mercenary commander still had his hand stretched out towards Maw.  
  
Maw showed his pointy teeth as his horrible face smiled psychotically.  
  
Suddenly an orange wave of energy pierced the arm. The lightsaber had disconnected from Maw's left arm and was now held firmly in his right hand. The orange blade of the weapon had cut of the hand. And before the commander could feel it, his head lay at Maw's feet.  
  
With a thought he threw several containers at the mercenaries. Three were crushed. Another one gasped for breath. He clawed in the direction of Maw but to no avail, he suffocated.  
  
The two others fired but the laserbolts were rebounded towards them. They both fell onto the ground. The rage left Maw, at least most of it. The Darkside was still there but not as dominating as before. He breathed heavily. As he regained control he said "Come Stormtroopers, we have an appointment. And we can't be late or can we?".  
  
The two Stormtroopers looked at each other in amazement and then one said "Yes milord".  
  
The three Imperials continued on their way.  
  
They came within sight of the establishment Maw was looking for.  
  
'The Drunken Rancor' was a bar that looked more like a stable than a place where people could drink or gamble. Dirt covered the floor and dead outlaws lay everywhere. Waiting to be picked up and vaporised by the Guard druids. These robots flew from one place from another trying to stop all fights one way or the other.  
  
Maw used the force to sense his surroundings while his men took place at the entrance.  
  
A man took Maw by the arm. "Some credits for a poor man?" he asked.  
  
Maw looked at the beggar he didn't bother to use the force or his lightsaber on this pitiful weakling. His muscled arm stretched out and crushed the mans head against a table.  
  
Blood dripped over the floor. Maw licked the blood that stuck to his hand.  
  
Nobody seemed to notice. Or rather care, this happened all the time.  
  
Maw suddenly saw a small group of men surround someone.  
  
"So there he is…" Maw moved forward.  
  
It was his contact. The greatest Bounty Hunter ever to have lived in the galaxy.  
  
Feared and known everywhere. Only Darth Vader was more infamous, feared, despised and admired. Wearing a Mandalorian armour, his face hidden behind a helmet with a black T-shaped visor he was impressive to behold. His armour had several weapons attached to it beside the blaster rifle that hung over his shoulder.   
  
Boba Fett was surrounded by some fellow bounty hunters , or so it seemed.  
  
He recognised only one of the attackers. It was a Trandoshan named Bossk. The superstrong reptilian Bounty Hunters was a top-ranking hunter for hire but his eternal rival Fett was number one, Bossk was mad, real mad.  
  
In each of his scaly hands he held a blasterpistol. He thirsted for the blood of his eternal enemy.  
  
Fett was outnumbered, big time. Twenty Bounty Hunters and mercenaries surrounded him, Bossk standing behind them trying to restrain the bloodlust so typical of his race.  
  
"You wish to face me?" Boba Fett said. He tapped his helmet with his thumb. He looked around. He could not use his jetpack to fly out of this mess, not with such a low ceiling.  
  
So he'd have to fight. "I'll give you all a last chance to escape" Boba Fett said with his cold voice, devoid of all emotion. Because he had left those emotions with the corpses of those he had killed.  
  
One of the Bounty Hunters laughed, he had a bat-like head. Next to him stood a droid, the mechanical hunter spoke "Logic says that it is highly unlikely of you even besting two of us before you are shot down". The droid aimed a large sword-like object attached to his arm towards Fett, the Plasmagun attached to his shoulder was also aimed at the great Bounty Hunter.  
  
"So Bossk, I thought you were too proud of your superhuman strength to use petty little hunters and third-grade mercenaries to do your fighting." Fett said.  
  
Bossk lashed back "Shut up! It's the last time you stood in my way Bounty Hunter!".  
  
Suddenly Boba Fett jumped to the right, he rammed a horned alien. The hunter dropped his weapon. Fett took his rifle in one hand and the horned ones blasterpistol in the other.  
  
The band of hunters was confused. Fett fired every shot hit target.  
  
His Blasterpistol jammed, he dropped it and jumped to cover behind a table.  
  
Blasterbolts pierced the air next to him. The hunters closed in, ready for the kill.  
  
Boba Fett rolled to the left firing continuously at the Hunters. They quickly scattered.  
  
Fett swung his rifle over his shoulder as one hand went to the activation button of his wrist mounted flamethrower. Attached to each wrist he had a weapon. His Mandalorian armour was known for it's deadly attributes. The fire from the small flamethrower burned his enemies alive. The stepped back. Suddenly Bossk jumped in. He fired at Fett. The two hunters fired at each other, Bossk got hit but his species had great endurance, and he was probably the deadliest of all Trandoshans. He ran right into Fett, weapons blazing. Boba Fett got fired in vain until Bossk grabbed him and lifted him up. Suddenly the two great hunters heard blasters firing.  
  
Behind Bossk another voice was to be heard. "Sorry, I don't think my friend will like the idea of getting killed by goons like you".  
  
Bossk threw Fett against the wall. "Now you die!" Bossk yelled. But suddenly Fett fired his other wristmounted weapon. A rocket dart hit Bossk right in the face. His scales prevented penetration but it was enough to disorientate the reptilian humanoid.  
  
Boba Fett jumped up and moved with cat-like speed towards Bossk. He threw his tall foe back and at close range he fired his blaster rifle. Bossk was send back, bleeding gravely.  
  
His clawlike hands rubbed the wound as he ran off. Boba Fett fired at Bossk, hitting him in the back. Bossk got away, cursing and scolding.  
  
Dengbar, the cybernetically upgraded human stood there. "That's another one you owe me, my friend" he said.  
  
Four hunters lay dead at his feet, the remaining attackers, and they were few, had run off to lick their wounds.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever. How is your wife? I thought you had decided to stop with this line of work?" Boba Fett said.  
  
"Manaroo is fine, she's onboard of my ship. I just stopped for some reparations and then I'm of again to home" Dengbar.  
  
"…" Boba Fett said no more. He had already said more than he was used to.  
  
"He almost had you, didn't he" Dengbar said.  
  
"It's not the first time I almost lost. But I survived. I won" Fett said.  
  
"Otherwise you wouldn't be the best if you couldn't survive the worst situations thinkable" Dengbar said.  
  
"Wait here for a moment. I have… Bussiness at hand" Boba Fett said and he turned towards Maw who stood there flanked by his two Stormtroopers.  
  
In his hand he held the liveless body of one Bossks' goons.  
  
The Stormtroopers had smoking Blasterrifles, just used.  
  
"Must be your lucky day, both your ex-partner and your new client came to help you out. Although from what I saw, those few weaklings killed at our hands would not have tipped the scale in Bossks favour. Would it?" Maw said.  
  
"Probably not…" Fett answered. Maw offered Fett a handful of credits.  
  
"The location of my prey please" Maw said. "Sure you don't want me to hunt 'them' down?" Fett said. "No that won't be necessary, this is a test for me. I may not ask your help. Besides you may be the best bounty hunter but you're also the priciest" Maw answered.  
  
"Three thousand credits?" Dengbar murmured.  
  
Boba Fett handed Maw a datapad. Maw looked at it. "So he's there, is he? I'm glad I didn't hire you, because this would have cost me dearly".  
  
Boba Fett ignored the Dark Jedi and stepped away. "Who said you could leave?" Maw said "I'm a Dark Jedi…".  
  
Boba Fett stopped "So? I once fought the strongest Sith Lord of them all. Darth Vader. And although I couldn't finish him off, I survived. I can handle you." He stepped away followed by Dengbar. Maw roared furious, but he didn't risk starting a fight. He wasn't sure he could win, even with the Darkside of the force to aid him.  
  
"You know Manaroo asked about you…" Dengbar whined.  
  
"…" Boba Fett mere kept on walking.  
  
Maw now knew where his prey was. It would be an interesting hunt and a dangerous one too.  
  
As he returned with his men to the hangar bay he saw Dengbar hug a pretty woman.  
  
They stepped into their ship after a short conversation with Boba Fett.  
  
Boba Fett entered Slave 1, Dengbar and his wife entered their spaceship. Together the lifted off. Dissapearing into the darkness of space.The four other stormtroopers stood guard around 'The Rage' and saluted Maw when he returned. The six Stormtroopers boarded the vessel, followed by Maw. 'The Rage' lifted off.  
  
"The hunt will continue" Maw said as 'The Rage' disappeared into Hyperspeed.  
  
Gorc and Pic boarded the Stardestroyer 'Imperator' . As they headed for the bridge Pic talked to the commander of the Stardestroyer. He hung onto the shoulder of his huge twin brother.  
  
Gorc moved slowly but determined. His large bulk overshadowed the captain of the Stardestroyer. At his belt hung the extremely long cilindric grip of his lightsaber.  
  
Gorc made a low moaning noise as the they entered a turbolift. The elevator moved up through the shaft. Pic spoke to the commander of his new orders.  
  
Soon thereafter the 'Imperator' entered hyperspeed, leaving it four hours later.  
  
They were close to a New Republic planet so out of precaution, the Stardestroyer deployed his Tie-Fighter and Tie-Interceptor squadrons. Three shuttles, escorted by six Tie Fighters left for another planet. It moved with great speed. Carrying aboard the Brothers of the Sith and a small battle-unit, Jerec's forces were prepared for any resistance.  
  
Gorc looked through the window of the Shuttle. His massive body could barely move inside the tight cockpit. Pretty, twinkling lights…  
  
Pic moved around at his big brothers feet. The little alien frolicked at his small lightsaber.  
  
In the rear of the shuttle, a large contingent of Stormtroopers sat, together with a few Scout Troopers and two speeder bikes.  
  
"We are approaching our destination Lord Pic" the pilot of the Shuttle said.  
  
Pic merely grinned and jumped up, grabbing Gorcs shoulder.  
  
"Well brother it seems we are about to fulfil another chapter of our destiny" Pic said to his brother. The huge head of Gorc turned towards Pic "!" he made a noise that seemed to express happiness.  
  
"Indeed, we will may finally encounter a challenge" Pic said.  
  
The Shuttle descended into the atmosphere. The two other shuttles followed. While the Tie-Fighters turned back, returning to the mothership.  
  
The Shuttles landed, their wings moved into a vertical position where after they touched the ground. Out of the ships came the Imperial soldiers. The Scout Troopers with their pitch-black square-like visors and their light armor moved their speederbikes out the ships.  
  
The Stormtroopers deployed in six squads.  
  
Finally Gorc and Pic descended. They were near the village that harboured the archaeological expedition. A thug that had passed a week on this planet had spread the rumour that Jedi-artifacts had been found here.  
  
Gorc and Pic left two squads behind to guard the vessels and set out to investigate the village that lay in the valley near their landing zone.  
  
The planet was scarcely populated, resistance should be negligible, although the Dark Jedi hoped to find at least some warriors who'd oppose them.  
  
The Scout Troopers on their fast hovering speederbikes scouted the area around them as the small force moved to the village.  
  
Pic sat on Gorc's shoulder, insisting that Gorc did not stop to gaze upon flowers that fascinated him. When the entered the primitive village, the news spread quickly.  
  
The children watched the newcomers with great curiosity. The men and women, however knew the Stormtrooper outfit all too well, they gazed angry or afraid at the invaders.  
  
Gorc moved to the center of the village, the Stormtroopers formed a protective circle around them. The Scout Troopers moved within the circle, ready to do a quick hit and run attack.  
  
Pic jumped off his brothers' shoulder. With a voice surprisingly loud for such a small creature, he yelled "I am Pic, a lieutenant of the almighty Jerec. He is the Emperor and ruler of many systems. He has heard of the archaeological findings here. I wish to see them and take whatever rightfully belongs to Jerec. If you resist you will all suffer greatly!".  
  
The leader of the village, a man wearing a robe with many decorations, he was probably a nobleman, steppe forth. "I am Duke Walen. I am the appointed ruler of the five villages in this district of the planet. And we have never heard of any expedition. And neither of any Jedi artefacts. We want nothing to do with you or your master" he said.  
  
Pic laughed "Who ever said anything of Jedi artefacts? How could you know? I didn't say anything about Jedi artefacts. Don't like lyers, and you lied to me. You do know where the artefacts are and if you won't tell me I'll extract it from your mind with the force" Pic said.  
  
He started humming. Gorc did the same. A short silence. Walen rubbed his head, he yelled out in pain. "Yes you have the artefacts and you gave them to… some Jedi?" Pic said amazed.  
  
Gorc nodded in agreement. "You agree, yes so there are Jedi here. The archaeologists left and let the further excavation in the hands of some Jedi students" Pic frowned.  
  
"Well I guess we'll just have to go see them" Pic said. With one agile jump Pic landed on Gorcs' shoulder.  
  
"No you mustn't !" someone yelled. "Oh but I will and to prove that I will not hesitate to kill those who thwart us…" Pic looked at his brother who nodded in agreement. "A little demonstration… Stormtroopers open fire!".  
  
"Sir?" one of the Stormtrooper sergeant asked. But he quickly silenced, not wanting to raise the wrath of his master.  
  
"As you wish sir. Fire at will!" Sergeant Ronak ordered.  
  
The Stormtroopers raised their blaster rifles and shot at the defenceless villagers.  
  
Panic spread as the villagers scattered. Walen was the first to fall, followed by many other men, women and children.  
  
"Stop!" Pic yelled and immediately the Stormtroopers lowered their weapons.  
  
"I think we proved our point don't you think?" Pic said. Gorc nodded in agreement.  
  
One of the villagers who hid behind a well was seen by Gorc. He moved his hand and the woman floated towards him. Unable to move, she hung suspended in the air before the two Dark Jedi.  
  
"Now cutey, tell Lord Pic where we can find the Jedi" Pic asked.  
  
"I can't they're good men and women. They once helped us when spacepirates invaded our villages. The Jedi have always helped those in need. How can I betray them" she asked.  
  
The young woman struggled to free herself, no villager came to her aid.  
  
"If you don't tell us… Gorc will crush you" Pic said, Gorc nodded.  
  
Pic activated his lightsaber, the small orange blade shone it's bright light on her face.  
  
"Do you wish for me to use this on your little face?" he said.  
  
The woman swallowed "Alright, since I have no other choice. I will lead you there and I hope they'll kill you all."  
  
Gorc laughed, his huge torso shook. Pic deactivated his lightsaber, the orange blade disappeared now it's power was cut off.  
  
"Lead the way" Pic said as he climbed onto Gorcs' shoulder.  
  
"Sergeant?" Pic said. The Stormtrooper came closer, his face hidden behind the white helmet "Yes milord? What is thy bidding?" he asked.  
  
"Leave two squads and three speeder bikers. Tell your corporal to stay and nobody may leave the village, if necessary they may use lethal force" Pic said.  
  
"The rest follow us!" and the armed force moved into the forest surrounding the village.  
  
Using their lightsabers to hack their way through the dens growth, they neared their destination. Gorc moved like a tank, his huge lightsaber and muscled body made him seemingly unstoppable. Occasionally he even cut down entire trees.  
  
The woman guiding them said her name was Fellilin. She was slender, tanned by the fiery sun and black-haired.  
  
She moved quickly and determined.  
  
Soon they neared a pyramid. It was almost untainted by time. It's yellow stones and beautiful decorations stood in contrast with the savage nature around it.  
  
Gorc gazed intrigued at the impressive sight. He made a low moan.  
  
"Indeed it is most fascinating. But we didn't come here for sightseeing Gorc. We must continue our quest".  
  
Sergeant Ronak held the young woman in a tight grip.  
  
"How can you serve such creatures. I serve the Galactic Empire and the New Order of the now dead Emperor Palpatine. Peace and Justice for all…" Ronak said.  
  
"Peace? Justice? You closed your eyes when all those innocent villages were killed?" Fellilin said.  
  
"I am not allowed to judge the decisions of my superiors. A Stormtrooper live and dies in total obedience. The chain of command above all!" he said.  
  
"I saw you disagree, you didn't want to kill them. You could have refused" Fellilin said, tears ran out of her eyes "Your men killed my father and my sister!".  
  
"…" Ronak looked away. "Answer me, why didn't you do anything" Fellilin.  
  
"Nobody disagrees with a Dark Jedi and lives" Ronak said "Besides what can I do?".  
  
"Leave the Empire. As a matter of fact it is already gone, you're merely serving a mad warlord."  
  
"Maybe…" Ronak said. The group reached the entrance of the pyramid.  
  
"It is clearly a temple. A Jedi-temple" Pic said.  
  
Outside were a few tables covered with artefacts. "Sergeant stay here with two men to guard these artefacts, The rest will follow us inside the temple".  
  
As the Dark Jedi entered the temple, together with the remaining Stormtroopers, the Sergeant remained behind with two of his men and Fellilin. The Scout Troopers circled around the pyramid, driving their speederbikes with great skill.  
  
Ronak and Fellilin had moved away from the two Stormtroopers.  
  
"Help me stop them" she pleaded. "Help YOU stop THEM? What do you think you are, a Jedi?" he laughed. "As a matter of fact I am a student of the Force".  
  
"And why didn't the Dark Jedi sense this?" Ronak asked.  
  
"Because they were so full of themselves not to suspect a young woman like me" Fellilin said "And… I am only a student, my training is far from completed. Our master has only a few advanced students who are a match for the evil of Gorc and Pic. One of them is here together with my friends" she said.  
  
"What makes you think I won't warn my masters?" Ronak said. "If you do I'll kill you with…" she slipped her hand into her dress. It came out again, empty.  
  
"?" she looked at Ronak with surprise. He took of his helmet. He had black hair like Fellilin but was a lot paler. He held his blaster in one hand and in the other… he held a lightsaber!  
  
"How did you?" she asked amazed. "I used to be in an elite-commando unit. We learn much, really much."  
  
She waved her hand in front of him "You will give me the lightsaber…".  
  
A moment he seemed willing but suddenly his expression changed "Your jedi tricks of mind manipulation won't work on me."  
  
Fellilin lowered her hand again. "You truly are weak in the ways of the force" he said.  
  
Fellilin pleaded some more but the young man did not give in.  
  
Suddenly she moved her hand once more, sweat dropped from her front. He was blinded for a second, she grabbed her lightsaber and ran off.  
  
His vision almost instantly returned but too late. She activated her lightsaber, a green blade appeared slashing down the two Stormtroopers.  
  
"No! They'll kill you!" he yelled. "Then help me" she yelled back as she disappeared inside the temple.  
  
Ronak heard blasterfire and other noises coming from the temple.  
  
"I should've become a bounty hunter or a law enforcer" Ronak said as he shook his head.  
  
His helmet lay on the ground. He let it lie there as he went in after the young woman.  
  
"I must be mad!" the former Imperial commando said.  
  
Fellilin's voice spoke in his head No you're not. Now come and help me my trooper.  
  
"Oh brother why did I have to have love at first sight with a Jedi student" he sighted as he disappeared in the darkness of the pyramid. He heard Fellilin giggle inside his head.  
  
Jerec and Boc had boarded 'Vengeance' the flagship of Jerec's entire spacefleet.  
  
It was a new model sub-super-class. More than thrice the size of a 'normal' Stardestroyer, it was positioned at the head of the main battlefleet.  
  
As Jerec and his Twi'lek apprentice left the shuttle, they were greeted by a large unit of soldiers, officers and Jerec's personal guard. Like Emperor Palpatine had had a Royal Guard, Jerec now had one too. The greatest soldiers of his army had the honour of being his bodyguard. Wearing red capes and helmets and wielding a vibrolance, they were both deadly and an homage to the glory of their master.  
  
Six royal guards followed Jerec as he headed towards the throneroom aboard his huge flagship. Boc followed at a distance together with the commanding officers of the fleet.  
  
A metallic grey droid with human shape passed the small group. Jerec soon reached the throneroom. Two royal guards and a Navy trooper wanted to open the doors. But Jerec waved his hands, sending an invisible wave towards the doors, forcing them open. As he sat down on his throne he ordered the commanding officer of 'Vengeance' to let the fleet enter hyperspeed.  
  
This was third Stardestroyer to wear the name 'Vengeance' and the most powerful. All three had been under his command. The main spacefleet soon entered hyperspace. They were headed for Zansdiban, a planet in the starsystem Hast.  
  
When the mighty fleet left hyperspace they bumped into a Republican fleet.  
  
The Rebel Alliance that had all but defeated the tyrannical Empire, now had formed the New Republic. The New Republic must have been warned by someone… .  
  
1.1 Rahn! You blasted Jedi Master… when I get my hands on you…  
  
Jerec was most displeased. Viewscreens appeared in the throneroom, together with strategical holo-images of the situation.  
  
"That damn Rebel scum may not keep us from attaining Zansdiban!" Jerec proclaimed.  
  
Through a computer console that was integrated into his throne he gave his orders to the commanders of his fleet. The Stardestroyers quickly opened fire upon the enemy vessels. On one of the viewscreens Jerec could see how many Tie-squadrons left their motherships.  
  
The small and agile fighters engaged into heated dogfights when they encountered the X-Wing and A-Wing fighters of the enemy. The New Republic had stronger fighters who did not need a mothership, they were all equipped with hyperdrives enabling them to enter hyperspace. But the Tie Fighters, Tie Interceptors and most other Tie models had no hyperdrive and little shielding. This was however compensated by greater speed and manoeuvrability. And of course, superior Imperial technology. The Star Destroyers and attack frigates of Jerec's forces were much more powerful than the Republican cruisers and frigates.  
  
Soon the green Imperial laserbeams dominated the battle. The Republican forces were all but totally destroyed. Jerecs men had suffered little losses, a great victory.  
  
Now the academy of Rahn was almost totally helpless.  
  
"Prepare the invasion force" Jerec ordered "and jam all communication".  
  
The Imperial transports descended to the planets' surface. The fleet fired with all of it's guns, laying the planets' surface to ruin. Tie-Bombers made several runs, bombing enemy bunkers.  
  
On the surface, AT-ST were deployed. This tanks on two legs went forth. Followed by the heavier four-legged versions AT-AT. The huge armoured divisions quickly ended all resistance. The few surviving soldiers were destroyed by the disciplined Stormtrooper regiments, deployed after the first wave of armoured units had opened the assault.  
  
The Republican garrison was totally and utterly defeated.  
  
The Imperial forces now awaited the arrival of their lord and master.  
  
Jerec and Boc soon arrived. Their shuttle landed and the Dark Lord left the ship with the Twi'lek Dark Jedi. Jerec and Boc boarded an armoured hovercraft.  
  
Accompagnied by a large detachment of Stormtroopers and two AT-ST's, also known as Walkers, they moved through the rough terrain.  
  
"Rahn, I can sense you. You and your pathetic apprentices will die! " Jerec said  
  
Boc laughed his insane laugh.  
  
Soon Rahn's academy came into sight. Here it was that the Jedi wanted to train Jedi to support the New Republic. That was inacceptable, the Jedi were his natural enemies.  
  
Rahn's work had to be eradicated before the Jedi would rise again. It was worse enough Luke Skywalker was out there. If he ever encountered Rahn… .  
  
Jerec refused to think what could happen.  
  
"Master, master!" Boc yelled out, anxious as ever to bring suffering and pain to whoever waylaid his master "We have arrived!".  
  
"I know, do you think me a fool. Just because I have no eyes, that doesn't have to mean I cannot perceive what is around me!" Jerec snapped.  
  
"… off course milord" Boc seemed to shrink on the spot.  
  
Lord Jerec left the armoured vehicle. The hovercraft's weapons were ready for use. The Stormtroopers had spread out. There were many buildings that formed the academy.  
  
The two Walkers halted in the center of the academy. The main building in front of them.  
  
Suddenly a cry could be heared "May the Force be with us!".  
  
Thirty, fifty men and women ran out of the building. Most wielded lightsabers. Green, blue, golden, silver, so many different colours, so many blades. Some held blasters in their hand, but all had the same intention. All wanted to slay the evil Imperials.  
  
"Open fire!" Jerec ordered. Most of Rahn's students had not yet progressed far in the ways of the Force. But they were determined. The disciplined Imperial soldiers formed ranks and fired. Many Jedi students fell. "Boc, come with me! We must enter the main building" Jerec ordered. He activated his lightsaber. The red blade cut through his noble attackers, like they were mere air. Jerec, in all his dark might fired fiery balls of destruction at his surroundings.  
  
At times he'd stop and launch blue thunder at the Jedi students.  
  
Or he would launch projectiles, piercing, smashing or crushing his opponents.  
  
Boc used the same techniques and although still effective, it was clear that he was nowhere near as powerful as Jerec. His two lightsabers nonetheless caused many deaths as the purple blades burned and dismembered his opponents.  
  
One of the walkers fell down. A concussion grenade had destroyed one of it's legs.  
  
Jerec reached the entrance of the main building. Behind him Boc came jumping towards him.  
  
While killing his adversaries, the horrible alien jumped using the force, high and far, his technique to avoid being hit.  
  
A blasterbolt flew towards Jerec. But with his lightsaber he blocked hit, sending it back towards the attacker.  
  
Boc finally reached his master. Jerec's cape dragged over the floor as he turned.  
  
Boc looked back a moment at the battle. Many Imperials had fallen, the few more advanced students held their ground. A few soldiers that had been garrisoned in the Academy itself had come to their aid. But Imperial reinforcements arrived. "The battle will soon be over" Boc said, smiling at the sight of so much misery and pain. At this moment he could almost feel the Darkside rejoice at all this pain and anger. A few Stormtroopers followed Boc as he himself followed his Dark master.  
  
The little band disappeared into the building. "Rahn, I'm coming for you!" Jerec said.  
  
[pic]part 2: In the middle of trouble?  
  
On Helios, the only planet in the Heli system, capable of sustaining live…  
  
Yun crouched over the body of the young man. The yellow blade of his lightsaber was still activated. "Clearly a Jedi wannabe. He had had barely been force attuned. An easy victory".  
  
Behind him stood a Navy Trooper. He had a black helmet and a black outfit, in his hand he held a blaster. Around the two men lay many bodies. Several Stormtroopers and an Imperial officer lay dead on the ground. But also Republican soldiers.  
  
Yun looked at the lightsaber of the dead man. "Interesting. Fine quality… not that it did him much good" he said.  
  
"Let's find out what it is that is so interesting about this place that our Jerec has send me to this pathetic mudball."  
  
The Navy Trooper did not answer he did not budge a muscle. "Let's go" he said as he went deeper inside the tunnel. The Navy Trooper followed, his blaster ready to be fired at the first signs of trouble.  
  
Sariss stood in front of the entrance to the underground passage. "Yun? I bet he went on without waiting for me!". Followed by Stormtroopers she entered the passageway.  
  
It was dark and the air was humid. She quickly came at a crossroad of tunnels.  
  
Several dead bodies lay on the ground. Including a man wearing the typical Jedi clothing.  
  
Yun… Stop! Wait for me before you get yourself into trouble.  
  
She had continued his training and he had proven more adept than she had even suspected.  
  
But he was young, inexperienced, overconfident and arrogant. Luckily his skill compensate this for the most part. He was loyal, in his own way. But he liked to go against his orders if he thought it would raise the possibility of accomplishing the task set before him.  
  
She sensed that he had taken the right tunnel, so she took that tunnel.  
  
She disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Yun activated his lightsaber. He countered the blasterbolts fired at him, sending them back to the automatic defense cannons. They were destroyed but the Navy Trooper had been wounded.  
  
"Go back soldier. You have served me well. But now I think I'll go on alone" Yun said.  
  
"Yes milord, thank you milord" he murmured. The Trooper held his gloved hand agains his wounded shoulder. He limbed back.  
  
Yun looked up, he saw another tunnel high above him. "It looks like it's time for my specialty. High jumps!".  
  
The young warrior gathered the force. But this time he called upon the Light Side. He still was able to do that, clearing his mind off al negative emotions. He was slowly leaning to total darkness, but not yet.  
  
The force came inside of him. Unlike when he used the Darkside, the force entered him by it's own will, not forced by his evil emotions. He smiled, the Darkside was stronger in his eyes but not as… relaxing. In battle he almost completely used the Darkside but for his athletics… . Suddenly he jumped up, using the force to push him further and further.  
  
His hands reached the tunnel and with all his strength he managed to enter the tunnel, pulling himself up. He stood up and continued. Death from above… he thought as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
A wounded Trooper passed Sariss. "He went on ahead" he said and aided by one of Sariss' men he returned to the surface.  
  
Sariss reached a huge room. A cavern turned into what seemed a zone destined for storage.  
  
Droids suddenly attacked It weren't harmless protocol droids or astromech druids, but huge battle droids. They moved with tracks and their upper bodies were strong, plump.  
  
Their heads had red sensors, serving as their eyes. Each arm had a claw. Their torso and shoulders carried many weapons. The Stormtroopers fired and managed to destroy quite a few of them. But the huge monstrosities were with too many.  
  
The Stormtroopers were slaughtered. Sariss lightsaber cut through the metal bodies of her opponents. She was the greatest swordfighter and most calculated of Jerec's Dark Jedi… who could stop her?  
  
Wave after wave the robotic guards came at her, weapons firing. The supplies stored in the room, she used as projectiles. But the projectiles she pushed with the force into the advancing guards, proved useless. The droids kept on advancing. Finally she fired a mass of pure force at a droid that came riding in her direction. The force projectile pierced the droid, frying it's circuitry. Outnumbered one to fifty, she still stood her ground. Cutting her way through the metallic monsters, countering and evading the laserbeams fired at her. It seemed as if she would get away, when she tripped. Her lightsaber dropped to the ground.  
  
She tried to grab it but a small flying droid grabbed it with it's little claw. "No!" she yelled.  
  
She preferred to rely on her physical skills and focus her powers on her swordwielding, but now she had no choice but to use her powers in another way.  
  
She unleashed the power of the Darkside upon her surroundings. Like a wave of death it went through the battledroids, destroying them. She fell down, exhausted.  
  
But nine Battledroids still remained. The grabbed her and dragged her away.  
  
They passed several rooms where droids were building the Battledroids.  
  
In other rooms shipments of materials were brought in, necessary for the droidbuilding.  
  
In a huge controlroom stood a man. He watched several computerscreens, right at the moment when she was dragged inside. The little flying droid still held her lightsaber. It hovered around it's creator.  
  
The man turned towards Sariss. "So what do you think of my operation?" he said.  
  
The droids dragged her towards a table. "Strip her of her clothing and tie her to the… operation table."  
  
For the first time in her life Sariss felt powerless and afraid. Naked she was strapped onto the operation table. Drugs injected into her blood prevented her mind from clearing. She was too far gone now to use the powers of the force.  
  
Yun came at the end of the tunnel and through a vent he saw Sariss.  
  
Yun! Where are you? Her voice sounded in his head. He send her pleasant thoughts, calmed her drugged mind.  
  
He would strike at the right time.  
  
"I'm going to test some of my cybernetic upgrades on you my pretty little birdy" the doctor grinned. "You killed Rahn student and his men. They came for some information and know they're dead. That's not good for business you know. My hidden factory delivers battledroids to clients all over the galaxy. I am powerful, I have contacts everywhere. But your master would take all this from me. So, you must die. But it will be a useful death. When my little experiment is over, I will have gained much knowledge about…?" the doctor stopped, he dropped his scalpel and turned. The vent was cut open by a LIGHTSABER!  
  
Yun jumped out. His jump was so powerful, he almost reached the high ceiling.  
  
The young warrior came down, his lightsaber pierced the battledroid on the left.  
  
The mad scientist drew a blaster but Yun suddenly disappeared.  
  
Using the Force he had made the scientist believe he was not there.  
  
While the man looked around searching his opponent, Yun attacked the other Battledroids.  
  
His lightsaber made quick work out of them. He launched the scalpels and working tools of the doctor at the flying droid with a mere thought, destroying it. He focussed on the lightsaber and it flew into his hand. He pointed his opened hand towards the mad doctor/scientist and a small yellow concentration of energy threw him back. The scientist was unconscious.  
  
Sariss' mind started to clear.  
  
Yun untied her. His face turned red when she stood up. "Never saw a woman?" Sariss said angry and humiliated. Yun stared at her for a short moment, she was beautiful, slender… .  
  
Yun looked away as Sariss put her clothes on.  
  
Suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder, the older woman drew him closer and kissed him. His eyes widened by the surprise. She smiled as she took her lightsaber.  
  
"Mistress?" he said, he blinked with his eyes. "I don't like saying this young one… but I owe you" her smile widened "I will reward you… personally when this is over".  
  
Yun swallowed, he put on his hood. Sariss grabbed the doctor. He slowly returned to the painful reality of life.  
  
"Let's interrogated him and then station a unit of our men here. This place will be a fine resource for Jerecs Empire".  
  
The doctor woke up "I have a few questions for you. Number one… what information did you give Rahn's follower?" she zapped him with some forcethunder.  
  
The man screamed. "I'm going to make you pay for humiliating me. Tell me what I need to know!".  
  
Yun smiled, his mistress did deserve his loyalty… her power was great. The effect of the drugs had already worn off, completely! The good doctor didn't like that.  
  
Soon the man yelled out in pain. His hidden factory and all his creations now belonged to Jerec… .  
  
Maw scanned the planets' surface. The readings indicate that the planet was deserted with the exception of one location. 'The Rage' flew closer to the planet. Now the Dark Jedi received even better readings. The new scanners he had installed worked perfectly.  
  
It seemed like a small fortress. Probably some kind of pirate stronghold.  
  
Suddenly the scanners received new input. The planets' moon had a smaller outpost with several ships ready at all times for lift-off. Two Nebulon-B frigates appeared out of hyperspace.  
  
They were escorted by the ancient Y-Wing fighters and some up to date B- Wings.  
  
The typical republican navy vessels. But to Maw's surprise, the mother ships released several damaged Tie Fighters, they had carried within their hulls. Out of hyperspace came another smaller vessel. It seemed like some sort of heavy Assault Cruiser.  
  
"Pirates and mercenaries that was for sure" Maw murmured. Luckily his ship had a cloaking device that kept him hidden from the enemy ships. If he kept his distance it would not be likely that they'd notice his ship. The Tie's and Wings landed on the moons outpost.  
  
"Probably repairs" Maw said. One squadron of Y-Wings headed for the planets' surface.  
  
The Dark Jedi came to the conclusion that this small fleet had been away to board ships like Space Pirates always did. Another Assault Cruiser left Hyperspeed and it pulled two damaged vessels. One seemed a smaller assault cruiser, probably from some stellar law enforcement division and the other was a tradeship, a heavy transport.  
  
Two new addition's to the pirate fleet, after some repairs of course.  
  
Maw decided to wait. Boba Fett had given him the needed information. The 'prey' was on this planet. But how to get to him?  
  
Suddenly five more assault cruisers came out of hyperspeed, together with many squadrons of different types of Wings. Two other Nebulon-B Frigates, probably carrying starfighters appeared.  
  
A huge force was massing, many starfighter squadrons, heavily armed cruisers… .  
  
"These aren't just Pirates and Mercenaries… this was an entire army!" Maw said.  
  
Behind him appeared an entire fleet of vessels carrying the insignia of the New Republic.  
  
"?" Maw thought he was going insane. Suddenly he understood.  
  
The Stormtrooper seated next to him turned his head towards him "Milord? Shouldn't we make a run for it?".  
  
"Not yet…" Maw said, confident that his high-tech cloaking device would shield him for at least a few moments more.  
  
"The Republic needs it's men to maintain order in the more… critical systems. Now all the Imperial leaders are fighting for their own account, the new government needs all it's men to defend against the desperate Imperial assaults. They know Jerec is powerful and building a huge army. They seem to be so desperate, that they'll hire these cutthroats to aid them in an assault on Jerec's little Empire…" Maw looked at the scanners.  
  
"I think now is the time to leave before uhn!" the ship shook before Maw could finish his sentence.  
  
"One of the Republican frigates has opened fire on us sir!" the Stormtrooper next to him said "And both the mercenary fleet and the Republican fleet is moving towards us".  
  
Another hit shook 'The Rage' . Maw summoned the Darkside, the force warned him of the enemy actions. He evaded the laserbeams and fired back at two B- Wings coming right at him.  
  
Thanks to his dark powers he predicted the right moment and his laserbeams hit the B-Wings several times, they blew up.  
  
Manoeuvring through the enemy waves of starfighters he tried to leave the enemy fleets behind. The heavy cruisers and frigates did not fire, risking to damage their own starfighters.  
  
Maw fired, another B-Wing went down, a Tie Fighter… another one… another one.  
  
Finally he seemed to have gotten lose. Maws' ship stopped. The navigational computer plotted a safe course to follow when entering hyperspace.  
  
The enemy starfighters closed in, ready for the kill.  
  
Suddenly Maw felt a disturbance in the force. A convergence, no three convergences in the forces. Three fully trained Dark Jedi were their. "Intriguing".  
  
A protontorpedo hit the 'The Rage' almost completely draining the shields of their power.  
  
"Recharge the shields!" the Stormtrooper yelled.  
  
"No need" Maw grinned as he entered Hyperspace.  
  
The fighters turned back as the ship disappeared using Hyperspeed.  
  
Boc and Pic lighted the dark passageways with the light emitted from their lightsabers.  
  
But soon they reached a large tombe, light entered it through a window in the roof.  
  
Everywhere were artefacts. Statues, relics, sculptures and even a few ancient lightsabers who hung on the walls. Boc scratched his belly. The Stormtroopers moved into the room, methodically scouting the surroundings.  
  
Pic took some datapads that lay on a table in the middle of the room. "So these are the findings of those 'Jedi'? The Republic seemed to have chosen Rahn as their representative in… this and many matters. All linked probably… . The documents were translations of Jedi history, written on these very walls. Except one which told off how Skywalker and the New Republic had become aware of Rahn's existence and had asked official aid fighting the evil of the Dark Jedi and the tyranny they stood for. In it they revealed the location of this temple. A reward?" Pic put the four datapads in a small satchel attached to his belt.  
  
Suddenly Gorc roared. "Yes Gorc I sense them too. Stormtroopers prepare to defend!" the small Dark Jedi ordered.  
  
Out of the tunnels came several Jedi students. They were well trained. At least more than anyone they had ever met that wasn't one of Jerecs' Dark Jedi.  
  
The Stormtroopers fought as always determined and disciplined, they were well trained but no match for one who had learned to connect to the powers of the force. Only one fell, the others quickly prevailed over the Imperial escort.  
  
Their blasters proved ineffective against the lightsabers of their foes.  
  
But Gorc and Pic fought fiercely and drove the two female and the four male Jedi back.  
  
They were a magnificent team. Gorc was brute force, endurance and thanks to his huge lightsaber the one with the widest range. He forced the Jedi wannabe's towards Pic who using speed and agility finished them off. Soon two of the male Jedi's had been killed and only Gorc was hurt. A small burn on his chest, that was all.  
  
The fierce battle raged on as attacks were countered and counterattacks launched.  
  
As their lightsabers clashed both sides used the force in their own specific ways.  
  
Gorc used the Darkside to immobilise the enemy with the grip. An ability that had been much used by Darth Vader. Pic tried to alter the minds of his foes. The noble Jedi students on their turn used healing powers on themselves.  
  
Gorc and Pic soon reached a large pit, the Jedi were driven back.  
  
Ronak ran through the passages. Sweat drops ran over his face. He thought he had lost his mind. He was betraying the Empire. But then again, hadn't the Empire died with the death of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader? Yes, he merely served evil that was all. The New Order was dead and the New Republic had taken it's place. Maybe it was for the best.  
  
He reached a room where all his comrades lay dead, killed… .  
  
The Stormtroopers were cut to pieces. He ran into another passageway, following the noises of battle.  
  
Fellilin stood there with her lightsaber activated. Pic turned towards her. Gorc faced a young man wielding a lightsaber. Two men lay dead on the ground. But four lightsabers could be seen next to them. Some of the unlucky warriors must have fallen into the pit.  
  
Pic came towards Fellilin. She was no match for him, so much was clear.  
  
She was pushed back by the little creature. Ronak opened fire. The bolts were pushed back by Pic's lightsaber.  
  
Thanks to his extensive training Ronak evaded the blasterbolts.  
  
"Ronak!" Fellilin yelled. Ronak threw a small grenade, Gorc was thrown back.  
  
He was in danger off falling. He moaned. Pic jumped towards his brother "Brother I'll help you!". The last remaining Jedi student yelled "Get out of here Fellilin! Warn Rahn. He must find a student that will become a true Jedi… one that…".  
  
Fellilin pulled into the passageway by Ronak "Come with me foolish little woman!" he yelled. She let him guide her away. Suddenly Scout Troopers appeared before them.  
  
"Who ordered you to leave the speederbikes? You were to patrol the surrounding area!" Ronak said. They looked at Fellilin. "Why are you holding her hand sir?" they asked, raising their blasterpistols.  
  
"You point your weapons to me?" Ronak said.  
  
The Dark Jedi could be heared behind them. "No sir, sorry sir. I assume we no longer serve Jerec?" the Scout Trooper said.  
  
"We?" Ronak said and he looked at Fellilin. "We serve the Empire not Jerec, I am tired of all this… ." he said.  
  
"Well the first thing we should do is get out of here!" Fellilin yelled and the group ran off towards the speederbikes.  
  
"We've been betrayed!" Pic said as they saw the speederbikes dissapear at great velocity in the dense forest. Gorc and Pic ran into the forest.  
  
They quickly reached the village.  
  
The Stormtroopers weren't all present!  
  
"Corporal! Corporal!" Pic snapped, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
A Stormtrooper spoke "The Sergeant convinced some of us including the corporal to turn their on Jerecs glorious Empire. They left for one of the shuttles".  
  
"Is that so? You've just been promoted to sergeant trooper.   
  
Send two men to the ruins to guard the relics and then assemble the rest of your men, we will pursue them!" Pic said and he activated his communicator "Stormtroopers guard the shuttles well, traitors are on their way to steal one of the shuttles. Hold them off until we arrive" Pic said. "Yes sir" the Stormtrooper in command of the Imperials guarding the shuttles said.  
  
"It is time we show those traitors the true power of the DARKSIDE!" Pic said as he activated his lightsaber. Behind Pic, Gorc roared savagely lifting his lightsaber high in the air.  
  
Jerec looked around, it seemed as if he had found the main hall. On each side stood holo's of famous Jedi. The Lightside of the force was hung in the entire building, the feeling of it's overwhelming presence sickened Jerec.  
  
He walked towards the centre of the Hall. He took in his surroundings.  
  
Boc sat down behind his master. The three Stormtroopers had remained behind, guarding the main entrance.  
  
"Show yourself Rahn or are you afraid off me?" Jerec asked. Silence… .  
  
He laughed "Are you afraid Rahn? Off course you are you fear the Darkside."  
  
"I do not fear it, why should I?" a voice said.  
  
"Rahn" Jerec said. Boc leapt up with his two lightsabers ready for use.   
  
Rahn had a lightsaber in his hand but it was still deactivated. He wore white Jedi clothing and he had a short black beard.  
  
He spoke calmly and with wisdom. Jerec and Rahn started a discussion that seemed futile to Boc. Trying to convince each other of their view on the Force, they were sure to face each other soon. Rahn spoke of the typical Jedi rubbish backed with worthless Republican ideals.  
  
Peace, friendship, understanding,… Boc was disgusted. Jerec however talked about that which interested the Twi'lek. Destruction, conquest, power… Boc back shivered out of sheer pleasure as he thought of the innocents he had killed, the great powers he wielded… .  
  
And then the great moment came Jerec activated his lightsaber and attacked in one movement.  
  
However his red blade met the green blade of Rahns' lightsaber.  
  
The Dark Master and the Light Master faced each other in a battle to death.  
  
They both unleashed powers beyond even Boc's comprehension, and he was together with Sariss the Dark Jedi most trained in the ways of the force.  
  
It seemed as waves of Light Force and Dark Force clashed with each other pushing against each other, invisible for the human eye.  
  
While the sabers met, kicks and punches were delivered to each other, someone else entered the arena.  
  
Boc turned, a Jedi student! Apparently the young man had survived. The force was with this one, he could sense that this student had real potential unlike most of Rahns followers… .  
  
Boc strode towards the Jedi student. No… not a student… a JEDI!  
  
"You are a Jedi!" Boc exclaimed. "Indeed, I'm one of Rahns three original students. We have become Jedi. And unless you stand down… I will have to stop your evil" the Jedi said.  
  
The energysource of the Jedis lightsaber was activated, a pink blade appeared out of it's grip.  
  
"A real challenge, finally!" Boc said and making shrieking noises, he jumped up and down, launching several attacks with his two lightsabers.  
  
The Jedi countered the attacks with his lightsaber and stabbed forward. But Boc had jumped up, landing behind the Jedi Knight.  
  
But as Boc fired a projectile of pure force at his opponent, the young man stretched out his hand and absorbed it. He smiled. A chair flew through the air, Boc cut it in two.  
  
This time a chair flew towards the Jedi, like Boc he cut it in two.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense Dark one…" the Jedi said as he stabbed.  
  
Boc dodged and the blade missed him by an inch. He crossed the purple blades of his lightsaber and stopped the slashing attack his opponent made.  
  
Boc laughed "Fun, fun, fun. Fun for everyone!".  
  
The two continued their struggle.  
  
Jerec launched force lightning out of his fingers at his ancient rival. "It's been so long since we fought…" Jerec said.  
  
"Indeed, not long enough" Rahn answered, he did not cry out when the thunder surged through his body. A table hit Jerec in the back. Jerec did not show any pain either, he stepped back and with one gesture, the table floated in the air. He tried to push it down, crush Rahn, but the old Jedi pushed back. Jerec and Rahn stayed locked, the table remained still in the air, not budging either way. Suddenly Jerec launched a spherical mass of dark energy at the table, it splintered. Jerec threw off his cape. He went into the offence once more. The lightsabers crossed once more, and again, and again, and again… .  
  
Finally Rahn was pushed back by a wave of force. Jerec raised his hand, collecting in his palm the energy needed to pulverise his opponent. With his last remaining strength Rahn attacked. Jerec countered in the nick of time, but Rahns blade burned his shoulder, cutting at the same time a deep wound. Jerec stepped back, the pain made his control over the Darkside augment as he became greatly angered. He launched a massive amount of dark energy at his opponent. Rahn jumped up using the force. The blast missed and hit the wall.  
  
It crumbled and came down upon a surprised Jerec. "No!" gravel and steel plates engulfed him.  
  
Rahn wanted to help his student but too late… .  
  
Boc struck a deadly blow, countering an attack with one saber and striking with the other… .  
  
The Jedi was dead before he hit the ground. Boc laughed, pleased to see what he had caused.  
  
Rahn yelled out, tears ran out of his eyes "Galendo!". Suddenly an Imperial force entered the hall. They opened fire on Rahn. He bounced the bolts back and ran off.  
  
Boc reached the place where his master had been engulfed under the wall.  
  
"Master? Master not die…" Boc ran around like a madman. Jerecs soldiers ran into the different rooms but found no one.  
  
Suddenly a red blade cut through the steel plates, it was held by a gloved hand.  
  
Jerec pulled himself out. "Master!" Boc exclaimed.  
  
Hate surged through Jerec, maddened by rage he left Boc behind and ran into the hangarbay.  
  
Stormtroopers fired upon a spaceship that flew off.  
  
Jerec calmed, the Darkside left him but not completely, never completely.  
  
"Boc?" he said. "Yes master?" Boc had come running into the now empty hangarbay.  
  
A small repair droid bumped into Boc it paid for it with it's existence. A purple blade cut through it's steel body. "Get me my cloak" Jerec said. "Yes master" Boc ran off again to find the cloak left in the main hall.  
  
"We'll meet again Rahn. Today victory was mine. I ended the existence of your academy before it had really begun. You were not yet prepared for a fight against my forces so I struck.  
  
And I'm sure my Dark Jedi will soon run into your remaining students and your trained apprentices. They will die and after that… you will die. And with you gone only Skywalker is a threat for me."  
  
Jerec dismissed his men. "I will rebuild the Empire but with me as Emperor. And the Republic… will fall" with a mad laugh he turned. His lightsaber still in his gloved hand, he left. The Darkside had triumphed.  
  
[pic]part 3: Onto battle  
  
Sariss released her hold on the 'good' doctor. The mad scientist dropped dead on the floor.  
  
Yun had reported his findings to Jerec. The young Sith deactivated his communicator.  
  
"The droids are all deactivated and the 'Endurance' is sending down a garrison to occupy the planet and this stronghold. We can leave whenever you want milady" Yun said.  
  
Sariss nodded she sat down on a chair and activated the computers in the room.  
  
Yun blew out some air "You really are good at this technological computer stuff aren't you, mistress?".  
  
Sariss' hands moved over the keyboard with great speed. "Indeed, I am capable of a wide variety of functions" she said. The computer downloaded all information into the database of the 'Endurance' . She shut down the computers and crossed her legs. For a moment she remained lost within her thoughts.  
  
Yun still wore his hood, hands crossed behind his back. "I think we are done here. Let us return to your starfighter".  
  
Yun nodded and followed Sariss.  
  
Yun's Starfighter could carry three persons and had an astromechdroid placed in the hull.  
  
Only the head of the droid was visible. The droid could when placed in the ship make quick repairs. When Yun came into it's sight it beeped. "Yes I've returned S9-D4".  
  
The cockpit opened and Yun jumped in, lowering his hood and putting on his helmet.  
  
The Shuttle that had carried their men would be retrieved later.  
  
To please the young man Sariss had allowed him to fly her to the planet's surface in his fighter, it had been safer too since it was a deadly craft. Four lasercannons, heavy shielding and a protontorpedo-launcher made it a fighter to be feared. It had low speed but a hyperspeedgenerator and high reliability in all situations.  
  
" The 'Dark Messenger' will bring us to the fleet in no time, milady" Yun said.  
  
Sariss sat down behind him, she lowered her hood and also put on a helmet "Yes I know. Just start already and no more acrobatics!" she snapped.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Yun grinned. The black fighter lifted off.  
  
The inboard computer translated the words of S9-D4. The pilot and the droid seemed friends since they quickly started a conversation.  
  
Suddenly Yun's scanner beeped. "An incoming vessel. No… make that vessels…" Yun murmured.  
  
"What?!" Sariss said, she looked at the scanner in front of her. "'The Rage' ?" she said.  
  
"Yes and he's followed by an entire squadron of B-Wings. Maw is giving them a tough fight but even he can't keep them off forever… not even with the force guiding his movements" Yun said. "Are you a good pilot Yun?" Sariss asked sarcastic. Yun's answer was short "You'll see…" and 'Dark Messenger' turned away from the fleet and headed towards Maw.  
  
Yun send a distress signal to the fifth Battlegroup, but that was not needed they had already begun moving, launching their fightersquadrons.  
  
"Maw? Maw!" Yun yelled. There came no sound out of the communicator.  
  
"I'll try to contact him using the force" Sariss said, calm as always.  
  
Maws' vessel was hit bad. "Damn, the shields are gone. Those damn rats kept following us. Just our luck bumping onto some friends of those Spacepirates. There got one more!" Maw shot down a B-Wing. The Stormtrooper next to him was trying find power for the shieldgenerators, but there wasn't much power left.  
  
The Stormtroopers in the back tried to keep the engines running and had a full-time job extinguishing fires. If I could only cut loose for a moment I might be able to concentrate enough to tamper with the minds of the enemy pilots.  
  
Maw? "Sariss?" Maw heard her voice in his head. We are coming. What has happened, what did you find out?  
  
"I'll tell you…" 'The Rage' fired it's lasers, another B-Wing was destroyed.  
  
Aaah I understand… .  
  
Suddenly the engines of 'The Rage' fell out. The ship stopped.  
  
"Oh crap…" Maw said furiously.  
  
The B-Wings closed in for the kill… .  
  
Yun opened fire, his starfighter came from above. Using the force to guide him, every laserbeam fired hit target. The B-Wings suffered great damage.  
  
"I understand… an invasion fleet prepared to strike against Jerec…" Sariss said, she had read Maws' mind.  
  
"Say what!" Yun yelled. The 'Dark Messenger' almost got hit by the enemy fire. They were regrouping. Five B-Wings remained and they now turned against the newcomer.  
  
"Don't be distracted, just fend off these bloodhounds." Sariss ordered.  
  
"As you wish" Yun said, his thumbs went for the firebuttons. He pushed and the lasercannons fired their deadly beams. A B-Wing got hit. His motor fried, the pilot lost control over his starfighter and crashed into another B-Wing.  
  
The three remaining B-Wings fired. Yun moved past them. "Watch out they fired protontorpedo's!" cried out Sariss.  
  
"Have some trust in this ace pilot. The Darkside is with me and what's even better. I always was an ACE pilot" five torpedo's came towards him. Suddenly on his left an A-Wing appeared. Hidden behind an asteroide it had laid a trap. It fired two missiles, that homed in on their targets. Yun fired, two torpedo's were destroyed, the others missed. He flew up. Sariss bumped against her chair. S9-D4 whistled something, as the translation appeared on Yun's computerscreen he only laughed. "Don't worry… trust me". Sariss yelled "Are you crazy!".  
  
"No mistress… yust the greatest spacewarrior this side of the galaxy!" Yun answered.  
  
The missiles followed. Yun made a barrel roll. Sariss was most dissatisfied.  
  
The missiles still followed and the B-Wings fired once again, making escape even harder for Yun. But he came flying in their direction. Their lasers hit his shields. "Come on my pretty little one. Keep your shields intact… S- NINE! Repair, more power to the shields".  
  
The droid immedialey did as his master requested from him. The shields were soon replenished. "Are you crazy, you'll get us…" Sariss said.  
  
"Shut up, can't you see I'm trying to save your pretty evil behind woman!" Yun lashed out.  
  
Sariss kept quiet. Yun soared over the B-Wings. The missiles still followed but hit the B-Wings. "Missed them by a hair" Yun grinned. One of the B- Wings exploded.  
  
The A-Wing and the two remaining B-Wings continued their relentless hunt.  
  
They launched all their remaining torpedo's and missiles, meanwhile firing with all their weaponry.  
  
Yun evaded all but one missile. "I can't shake it!" Yun said. The missile closed in, either Yun would fly into the enemy laserbeams or he'd be vaped by the missile, who forced him neared and nearer the enemy beams.  
  
Suddenly the missile turned and headed towards the enemy, crashing into the A-Wing.  
  
The A-Wing rotated and than exploded.  
  
"How?" Yun looked back. Sariss sweated heavily, she was exhausted.  
  
"You? You? That's incredible I never thought…" Yun said. "The power of the Darkside is great for those who have completed their training. Only Jerec surpasses me in power… surpasses me greatly I must admit. And maybe some day you will be able to do that even better…" she said.  
  
The two remaining B-Wings followed Yuns vessel. Suddenly the exploded.  
  
"Our fleet has arrived!" Yun yelled out. Many Tie-Squadrons passed them.  
  
"Welcome Lady Sariss, Lord Yun and Lord Maw" the leader of the first Tie squadron said.  
  
"Thanks tell the mothership that they can expect two ships" Yun said and he deactivated the communicator.  
  
"You talked with much disrespect back there" Sariss said. "Well milady…" Yun seemed to shrink on the spot.  
  
"If you hadn't proven yourself such a fine pilot I'd kill you where you stand" Sariss said.  
  
"Is that… a compliment from milady?" Yun said sarcastic. Sariss gave him a mean look.  
  
"I'll shut up, I'll shut up" Yun said. Sariss laughed.  
  
'Dark Messenger' turned and headed for the stardestroyer 'Endurance'.  
  
Before the new course of action would be decided, the Dark Jedi returned to their quarters to rest and meditate.  
  
On the way to his quarter Yun felt suddenly a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Mistress?" Yun asked. Sariss merely smiled and took his hand and guided him to her room.  
  
She sat down on the bed "Have you ever had been… close to a woman Yun?" she asked.  
  
"I never felt the need milady. No woman I have met was worth being my wife or mate" Yun said.  
  
"I never felt anything that resembled love. 'till now… I believe it is time I pick someone on which I can rely and…" Sariss said as she drew Yun closer. She kissed him.  
  
"I believe I love you Yun… and even if I don't I won't come any closer ever. If you wish you can become my… compagnion in life." She whispered "Or am I to old for you?".  
  
"Off course not…" he said as he moved back a bit. "Don't you feel attracted to me. Don't you love me?" Sariss said, her hand rubbed his chin  
  
"Yes you are very beautiful and I think I… I…" Yun stumbled. "Say it" Sariss ordered. "I love you" Yun said.  
  
"Then you are the only one who cares for me. And that's all I need…" Sariss put of her cloak.  
  
She laid herself on the bed. "Come young one" she stretched out her hand, he took it and in one movement she drew him on her. Her tongue pushed open his mouth as they stripped each other of their clothing. "I will ride you tonight and every remaining night of my life, young one" she said as she moved on top of him. He kissed her hands tenderly and she kissed his slowly.  
  
"Now let us begin the with the hard work…" she said. She started moving… faster and faster.  
  
Yun lay asleep on Sariss' shoulder. She rubbed his chest. For once in her life she felt… happy… needed. "It is time to speak to Jerec, my beloved student" she said.  
  
She kissed his back as he sat up, she placed her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You will not be sorry of your decision, I'll make sure of that" she said.  
  
"Yes… milady" Yun said. "Promise me one thing" Sariss said as she took off one of her rings and put it on his finger. "Anything" Yun answered. "Don't show too much… affection… when Jerec or the others are around. They won't understand. Dark Jedi may choose a mate but not out of love" Sariss said. "I understand mistress" he shove one of the metal rings of his lightsabers grip, on it stood a small but precious gem – a decoration. She took it and smiled.  
  
He turned a last time to kiss her.  
  
Maw stood before the hologram of his master. Sariss entered followed by Yun.  
  
"They were Dark Jedi! How was I supposed to beat them milord!" Maw said enraged but he quickly kept his mouth shut when he saw Jerec was on the brink of exploding at the disrespectful attitude of Maw. "I already knew you couldn't reach them. You were merely send to give them a message… ." Jerec said.  
  
Maw looked at Sariss and Yun, he nodded. "What do we do next master?" Sariss asked.  
  
"They were all three my original students, however they turned against me and fled. And they took much of my… funds" Jerec grinned, his face suddenly hardened "Nobody betrays Jerec and lives. Now they have even taken over control of several piratefleets, joining up with those Rebels. They must die before they can are able to end my rule and take over my Empire as allies of the Republic" Jerec snapped.  
  
"Must we gather the fleet?" Sariss asked. "I am coming to your location with a large quantity of the fleet. We will attack them as soon as possible. We will win at any cost… losses are easily replenished" Jerec said.  
  
Sariss, Maw and Yun bowed.  
  
"Now prepare yourselves to face the three renegades because you will lead the attack upon the fortress" Jerec said and the hologram disappeared.  
  
Maw left. Sariss looked at her student and lover. Yun stood there, arms crossed behind his back, pondering. "What is it Yun?" she asked. He smiled "Nothing, nothing. This will be my first real duel. I'm not sure if…". "I'm sure you will do fine… now come with me" she stretched out her hand "Your lady needs your help and so does the master, you will succeed win because you must. You are a Dark Jedi… my Dark Jedi". He took her hand. She wore his ring, he felt it rub against the one she had given her.  
  
"To battle then" Yun said, Sariss did not answer. Her face was as cold as usual, betraying no weakness, except her eyes, her eyes looked different at him… caring.  
  
"Now go student we have work to do" she ordered.  
  
Gorc and Pic went with great speed to the Shuttles. Their men followed. The remaining Scout Troopers on their bikes circled around them, scouting the surroundings, preventing an ambush.  
  
In the distance one could already hear the sounds of battle… cries and blasterfire.  
  
"Let's hurry up!" Pic said. Gorc agreed.  
  
Under the experienced leadership of Ronak the enemy Stormtroopers were quickly overcome.  
  
Ronaks' speederbikes moved fast and fired at the enemy killing them off quickly. Only one of 'his' men got wounded, nobody was killed. The battle had been short. "Load the speederbikes in the shuttle on the right and prepare it for lift-off!" Ronak ordered, the barrel of his blaster still smoked. Fellilin stood next to him and she smiled warmly at him. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her with a questioning look on his face "What?".  
  
"You're doing all this for me and to save the galaxy from your dark masters?" she asked  
  
"For you… yes. For freedom? No…" he said as he placed his hand on her head and tapped it gently. "Hey! I'm not a pet!" she said. Suddenly blasters opened fire.  
  
"To the shuttle!" Ronak yelled and those that had not yet boarded the vessel started running. Several got shot in the back.  
  
Gorc and Pic appeared on the scene their men firing on the shuttle. Some of Ronaks men returned fire. Gorc and Pic dodged or countered the blasts with ease, closing in on the shuttle.  
  
Fellilin turned to face them "For my friends and justice…" she said no more because she was knocked unconscious by Ronak. "No time for heroics and no time for those irritating speeches good guys always tend to have".  
  
He took her in his arms and ran into the shuttle.  
  
Gorc and Pic were near… .  
  
Gorc stretched out his hand. Immobilised and suffocating Ronak fell, Fellilin still in his arms.  
  
"Good Gorc, now it's time to finish it" Pic moved quickly, his lightsaber ready to finish it when suddenly the Shuttle fired. The beams caused a small explosion. Gorc fell back, distracted he lost control over Ronak. Pic ducked when a new beam almost hit him. Ronak and Fellilin entered the vessel.  
  
"No!" Pic squeeked. As the shuttle lifted of and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Tell the Stardestroyer to intercept!" Pic ordered the Sergeant. But half a minute later…  
  
"Too late they disappeared into hyperspace milord" the trooper said.  
  
"On the end we fulfilled our mission. Their escape matters little. I got the datapads, the artefacts and before the day is over they will be in Jerecs possession.  
  
Pic jumped onto Gorcs large shoulders.  
  
In deep space Fellilin tried to convince Ronak to send meet up on the Rendez vous point where Republicans where waiting for her to deliver the artefacts.  
  
The Stormtroopers sat in the compartment behind them.  
  
"I want nothing to do with them. Besides what do you have to deliver? Gorc and pic got everything.  
  
"Not quite, the most important thing was already brought off-world. It's on our way. A cargoship will give it to us if I send the correct password. After that we'll deliver it. It's a huge tablet showing a map that leads to a place of great power. Jerec and his minions may not get a hold on it. Rahn will bring it to safety with the help of the Republican army." She said.  
  
"No. Why would I? I already risked my neck by quitting Jerecs forces and for what? I'm an Imperial what did I get out of it except off giving up on the little piece of the Imperial glory that still existed?" he asked, angry.  
  
"You saved me that's why I can never repay you. Just do this last thing for me" Fellilin pleaded. "Or what? You'll tamper with my mind?" he asked sarcastic.  
  
"No… I'd never do that to you. If you help me do this, I'll do whatever you want" Fellilin said.  
  
"…" he looked at her puppy-dog eyes and yielded "Alright…".  
  
"Thank you. I'll lead you to the transport and we'll take the artefact aboard. Then I'll contact Rahn and the Rebel ship. We deliver it and then we'll start a new life" she said.  
  
" 'We'? " Ronak asked. Yes we my love… . I'll never become a decent Jedi but if you want me… her voice said in his head.  
  
"I must be mad… fine… it's a deal. We deliver the artefact, you marry me and we all start a little… mercenary brigade" Ronak said. "Fine my love" she kissed him.  
  
"Now go there" she put in the right coordinates. "Fine… fine…".  
  
The shuttle disappeared into hyperspace.  
  
After delivering the tablet to a worried Rahn, the former Imperials left for the outer rim territories. Ronak and Fellilin married. And Ronak formed a band of mercenaries out of the renegade troopers, that would become the bane of spacepirates in the Outer Rim Territories.  
  
The mercenaries known as Black Hand would dissapear after ten years, wealthy and famous throughout the galaxy. Retiring on a distant planet and… well that's all another story.  
  
Qu Rahn meanwhile brought the huge tablet to safety. It contained the map that led to the valley of the Jedi. Morgan Katarn is the one who will hide the artefact together with a lightsaber. Because his son, Kyle Katarn is destined to protect the valley from Jerecs evil.  
  
In each case… Jerecs forces are gathering… .  
  
The stardestroyer 'Imperator' came out of hyperspace, he slowly moved towards the main fleet. Jerecs huge stardestroyer 'Vengeance' in the middle of the fleet. Everywhere the small starfighters seemed present. On the bridge the captain said "We have reached the fleet. Jerec desires to see what you have brought with you Lord Pic".  
  
"Tell him Gorc and I come aboard the flagship to offer the prizes" Pic said.  
  
Gorc and Pic left the bridge of the Stardestroyer.  
  
Their shuttle soon left the stardestroyer and headed for 'Vengeance'.  
  
Jerec watched the computerscreen. Seated on his throne aboard his flagship, he could register everything through the highly sophisticated computer system.  
  
The fleet had almost reached the numbers needed to defeat his enemies.  
  
His Empire was still nothing compared to the vastness of the New Republic. But it was only just rebuild and it was still desorganised. His small Empire however had a military infrastructure focussed on building huge quantities of war-equipment and the supply of troops.  
  
Every day his fleet conquered new planets. Who could stop him? Nobody. Since the Republic couldn't spare the ships to face him, more troubled about the other Imperials who made direct attacks on the most vital Republic outer-sectors, they had hired the help of mercenaries and pirates. Ha! He had kept low, conquering minor systems, slowly growing and becoming the most powerful Imperial warlord. He'd crush the enemy fleet! He had foreseen it!.  
  
Herlo'ias appeared on a viewscreen. The pilot had the rank of lieutenant, he refused to climb any higher in the Imperial ranks. He didn't want to loose his right to fly in space as a pilot.  
  
His reputation was famous, even the Republic acknowledged his skills.  
  
"Lady Sariss and Lord Yun wish to come aboard the stardestroyer 'Vengeance' Master Jerec.  
  
Do they have your permission?"  
  
"Off course, they may come aboard" Jerec said.  
  
Boc sat on the ground next to his throne, scratching his head.  
  
"Master we fight soon?" he asked. "Yes Boc…" Jerec looked at Boc and smiled "very, very soon…".  
  
All the Dark Jedi stood there. Maw was still discontent that he had received a fake mission.  
  
Yun stood silently aside. Sariss had taken a distance from him. The fact that Yun wore one of Sariss only three rings and Sariss wore a different one had been noticed quickly. Small details that had changed, but nonetheless unusual. The student had become the mate. It was unusual to say the least. But none dared to invoke the wrath of Sariss by opposing the idea openly.  
  
Yun, they did not put down either, he had grown stronger in the ways of the Darkside and he would keep doing it.  
  
Besides it did not seem to lower the efficiency of the two human Dark Jedi, far from they were eager to prove themselves once again in the eyes of their master.  
  
Gorc and Pic had delivered the artefacts and the datapads and now stood to the left of Maw.  
  
Boc sat on the floor.  
  
"You've all served me well and I have discovered much. But that is for later. The information Gorc, Pic retrieved together with that I got thanks to the efforts of Sariss and Yun enabled me to me to find a way, a path to greatness. But before we concentrate on that matter we first must deal with the enemies standing before our gates" Jerec said.  
  
"Boc, Gorc and Pic will lead the attack on the moonbase. Sariss and Yun will face the Dark Jedi. And you Maw… you feel you missed the chance to prove yourself? I will give you a challenge, you can face your prey with Sariss and Yun, the three of you will face the Dark Jedi" Jerec said, Maw clearly rejoiced, he had not been pleased, being unable to face his prey".  
  
"I will lead the fleet itself into battle against the Republican and Piratefleet" Jerec said.  
  
He stood up, activating his lightsaber and lifting it up high in the air "We will be victorious!".  
  
The others followed his example "Victory!".  
  
The Dark Jedi returned to their Destroyers and the fleet began moving.  
  
The ships soon used hyperspeed and disappeared into Hyperspace.  
  
The fleet left hyperspace near the enemy fleet. They had been expected as Jerec expected.  
  
Jerec ordered his Tie-Squadrons to launch and engage in dogfights with the enemy Tie squadrons and Wing squadrons. The cruisers on both side also opened fire on each other.   
  
Republican and Pirate ships versus Imperial ships. But not only in space a savage battle would be fought. Gorc, Pic and Boc lead a huge landing towards the moons outpost.  
  
But the largest force would fight on the planet. Sariss, Maw and Yun would lead a huge army into battle against the Rebel and Mercenary armies that had assembled on the planet, around the Dark fortress.  
  
Several Tie-bombers that survived long enough to reach the enemy outpost, began bombing.  
  
When they left, the heavy transport ships descended. The moon had gravity and a climate able to support life. Spacesuits were not needed. AT-AT's backed up AT-ST's moved in to destroy the enemy. But the pirates had received help. The had Republic dispatched an entire tank battalion on both the planet and the moon. Although the lesser in quantity they were there in quantity. The armoured forces clashed. The tall Walkers against the tanks in destructive duels.  
  
The Stormtroopers attacked, they entered the moonbase and faced much resistance.  
  
Boc and Pic lead the attack, inspiring dread onto the enemy forces. Boc went of alone, moving through the enemy ranks while cutting down those that stood in his path.  
  
His laughs inspired fear as the psychotic alien warrior used the Darkside on the pirates, mercenaries and Republican soldiers.  
  
Meanwhile on the planet's surface… .  
  
The transport ships sat down on the flat terrain of the plain. The Imperial Walkers left the transports followed by entire regiments of Stormtroopers.  
  
In the command vehicle, the three Dark Jedi sat. Maw roared, unleashing the anger and hate that boiled inside him. Sariss took command while Yun piloted the command vehicle.  
  
They reached the first defense perimeter quickly. Plasma cannons and Ion cannons were pointed towards them and firing at full capacity. They were supported by soldiers who fired at will.  
  
The Imperial flanks were attacked by hovertanks. The Imperials were pushed back.  
  
"Call the Bombers! Where are the Tie Bombers!" Sariss yelled. Maw deflected a blasterbold shot at them "I don't know. The enemy fighters must prevent them from doing their task.  
  
"Fine then we are on our own. Tell the AT-ST's to cover the flanks of those AT-ST's over there!" she ordered the officer behind the communicat of the command vehicule.  
  
"As you wish Lady Sariss".  
  
"Yun, Maw come with me we'll show our men how to fight" Sariss ordered.  
  
"We are what?" Yun asked surprised "Isn't it mad to… who'll lead the…".  
  
"Just because you are my mate that doesn't mean you may contradict me! Now do as I told you! General Dean who leads the AT-AT's can take over command of the men. Now follow me we must kill the three traitors!" she said furious.  
  
Maw looked at them "Mate?" he sneered. "Silence!" Sariss ordered, Maw looked away.  
  
"Now who is in command here" Sariss asked. Yun bowed slightly "You of course milady. We will follow you… always".  
  
"Good. Now come with me you two" Sariss ordered. They left the command vehicule.  
  
General Dean took over command… .  
  
The enemy lines were broken but resistance remained heavy. The Dark Jedi moved quickly, killing those who stood in there way. An AT-AT and two AT- ST's attacked the fortress.  
  
It's lasercannons fired at the behemoth and it's two little ones. The lasers barely scratched the solid armour of the Walkers. As they blasted several breaches in the wall, Stormtroopers entered. But the enemy resisted.  
  
Maw ran in, with his two companions following a few meters behind him.  
  
His rage overwhelmed him, he lusted for blood. The guards who were foolish enough to stand in his way were cut in two or killed by a deadly blast of force.  
  
Soon they reached the main chamber of the Fortress. They slowed down.  
  
Out of the main chamber came three figures. They wore black clothing, gloves and boots… the typical clothing of a Dark Jedi.  
  
"So Jerecs petty servants came to face us?" the one on the right said, activating his lightsaber.  
  
"You are traitors and thiefs!" Yun yelled.  
  
"Really weakling? After aiding the Republic to overthrow our former master we will become the three leaders of his Empire. And we shall rule supreme!" the middle one yelled.  
  
"As the Republics' slaves?" Maw grinned.  
  
"Better that than slaves of Jerec!" the middle one said again "Now prepare to die!".  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that" Maw roared, pleased. Eager to kill.  
  
The duels began… .  
  
Jerec sat on the bridge of his mighty flagship. The dogfights were far from over and now the frigates, destroyers, cruisers and all other heavy vessels came into firing range. This meant the stakes rose and the battle intensified.  
  
The turbolasers of 'Vengeance' opened fire. The gunners anxiously looked for targets and as soon as they localised it they began to fire.  
  
"Status report!" Jerec ordered. The captain of the 'Vengeance' turned "The fleet is standing it's ground and it doesn't seem as if the enemy will be able to defeat us. But…".  
  
"But what?" Jerec asked. "It doesn't seem like we'll defeat the enemy real soon either" the captain ordered.  
  
"Is that so?" Jerec said… .  
  
[pic]Epilogue: The Dark Jedi supremacy  
  
Yun countered the attack. He jumped up, thus preventing his body being cut in two.  
  
The blade of his adversary cut through the air, Yun had landed behind his opponent.  
  
"I am Lord Rial. Remember the name… on your way to HELL!" Rial yelled and the purple blade of his weapon almost touched Yun. But the young warrior stepped back, just in time.  
  
"Really? How fascinating" Yun's lightsaber interlocked with that of Rial.  
  
Yun could sense Sariss behind him. Maw was fighting to his left.  
  
Rial attacked once again. He lifted his lightsaber as if he was about to strike, but then suddenly he stretched his left arm and forcelightning hit Yun. Pain surged through his body.  
  
Rial kicked and Yun fell.  
  
"Too easy…" Rial said and he stabbed.  
  
Yun rolled aside and jumped up.  
  
His lightsaber lay a bit further. He summoned the power of the force and the weapon flew into his hand.  
  
Rial smiled. He walked towards Yun.  
  
The lightsabers were crossed once more.  
  
The battle continued until Yun got through the defences of his opponent. The yellow blade passed through Rials' chest.  
  
"Impossible…" he murmured before he fell dead on the floor.  
  
As Yun turned, he saw that his beloved Mistress and the mighty Maw had won also… .  
  
He smiled "The Darkside is ours and only ours…".  
  
The battle took an unexpected change… with the Dark Jedi gone, the mercenaries and space pirates joined forces with Jerecs mighty fleet. The Republican forces were crushed.  
  
A few X-Wings and Y-Wings managed to escape with a frigate but all other forces were destroyed.  
  
"Milord… victory is ours" an officer said as he brought a datapad to his master.  
  
"Excellent. Order the system to be garrisoned by a combination of Imperials and mercenaries. Leave a capable commander behind. We now are more powerful than before. And after that…" Jerec smiled.  
  
"Milord?" the officer asked.  
  
"Set course for… home" the Dark Jedi Master said.  
  
Yun held Sariss' right hand tight as they looked up at the stars. Their love had grown with every day. Yun was becoming a powerful warrior.  
  
Sariss looked back as Boc and Maw took place behind them.  
  
Gorc and Pic, still inseparable strode towards the group.  
  
Together they looked up at the stars.  
  
The universe would soon be theirs… .  
  
As the 'Vengeance' closed in on the small Blockade Runner, his fire intensified.  
  
The green lasers from the mighty turbolasers scorched the vessel until it came to an halt.  
  
Unable to resist, the massive flagship engulfed it as the ship was about to be boarded.  
  
Yun and Maw lead the boarding force. The doors were blasted open and the Stormtroopers penetrated the vessel.  
  
The white halls of the Runner soon became a battleground. The soldiers present in the Runner opened fire on the Stormtroopers.  
  
Blasterfire scorched the walls and screams of pain echoed through the corridors.  
  
Yun led the assault that moved towards the bridge.  
  
Maw roared "Die Rebel Scum! Feel my Darkness!" he had become berserk, his lightsaber and massive dark powers struck terror in the slowly diminishing opposing forces.  
  
The blastdoors of the bridge were cut open by Yuns' lightsaber.  
  
As the doors started to heat and the metal became weak, the doors suddenly opened.  
  
Yun quickly reacted, countering the blasts of the attackers. The Stormtroopers behind him opened fire.  
  
The bridgecrew was quickly disposed of and the young Dark Jedi moved with confidence into the room. Two remaining securityguards were quickly disposed of as he wielded his lightsaber with deadly skill.  
  
A darkskinned man, wearing Jedi robes moved towards him. Lightsaber in hand, Rahn stood their defiantly. The old Jedi was outnumbered yet the aura of confidence and skill was unbelievable.  
  
"Yun, turn back from the darkside. It is not too late yet…" but Rahn was interrupted as Yun attacked. The lightsabers met.  
  
Rahn wielded his saber with experience gained over many, many years.  
  
The battle raged on, long, very long.  
  
Then Maw joined into the fray and the berserkers' might combined with the speed and cunning of Yun were enough to push Rahn into the defence.  
  
Then suddenly, Maw hit Rahn with force lightning.  
  
But Rahn refused to scream out in pain.  
  
The old Jedi was tough but not tough enough because Yun jumped up and came down, his saber slashing towards Rahn. Rahn blocked but was forced onto his knees while Yun regained balance. Then Maw attacked from behind, a punch on the back of Rahns' head knocked the old Jedi out cold.  
  
Yun deactivated his lightsaber.  
  
Maw grabbed Rahn and threw him over his shoulder "Master Jerec will be pleased my young friend" he grinned.  
  
Yun nodded and flanked his alien ally as they prepared to leave the vessel.  
  
Emerging from the ship, they stood inside of the hangarbay of Jerecs' flagship.  
  
The Valley of the Jedi would soon be theirs… .  
  
Jerec stood on the bridge of his flagship. He had foreseen troubles. To obtain the power of the Valley he'd have to face another Jedi. But that would not stop him. No Jedi could resist his strength. He had foreseen the epic struggle that would decide the future of the galaxy and he was quite sure that he'd win that epic duel.  
  
Sarriss and Boc flanked him as he rubbed his chin. The other leather gloved hand rubbed his lightsaber.  
  
Rahn would soon be brought before him and than… than he would obtain that which he needed to know.  
  
He laughed demonically.  
  
Neither Sariss nor Boc looked up, they were used to his laugh by now.  
  
Boc and Pic stood on the other end of the room.  
  
Boc made a snorting noise and Pic responded with his squeeking voice.  
  
The doors opened. Jerec felt Yun and Maw enter.  
  
And of course, he felt Rahn too… .  
  
He prepared to turn around and lower the platform on which he, Boc and Sariss stood.  
  
The power he had discovered would soon be his and then he and his students would prove the superiority of the Darkside ones and for all.  
  
Destiny was near! So… near… .  
  
Continued in Lucasarts' game: Dark Forces 2: Jedi Knight.  
  
Sequel possible… filling certain gaps in the storyline. 


End file.
